Those Awkward Moments
by Talim76
Summary: Série de petits one-shots sur le comportement en société. Parce que c'est bien beau d'être un grand Chevalier, mais encore faut-il se rappeler d'être un homme convenable. Couples divers et variés.
1. L'Ouverture d'Esprit

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Bon, me voila repartie dans une petite série de courts one-shots sur, vous l'aurez compris, les comportements de la vie de tous les jours. Un détail, de mon point de vue, assez intéressant à étudier, en tenant compte des caractères de nos personnages préférés. Sur les conseils de ma chère amie **Leyounette**, j'ai décidé de vous servir celui-ci pour commencer : ses arguments étaient difficilement contestables! XD

Je précise une fois encore qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, que Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada, etc...

Ceci dit, bonne lecture, en espérant que le résultat vous plaira!

Those Awkward Moments... 

**L'ouverture d'esprit **:

-Bon écoute, on ne va quand même pas se disputer à cause de ça, non?

-On s'dispute pas, j'essaye de te raisonner. C'est très différent.

-Bon, très bien, on récapitule : Milo, tu veux pas, parce qu'il est gay. Camus, tu veux pas, parce qu' «un type qu'a passé sept ans dans une cabane en Sibérie avec deux enfants en bas âge, c'est louche». DeathMask, tu veux pas, parce que vous n'avez pas les mêmes opinions artistiques. Shura, tu veux pas, parce que tu as peur que je devienne aichmophobe. Aphrodite, tu veux pas, pour... pour des raisons assez évidentes, je l'admets. Bon... Les jumeaux?

-Un ancien schizophrène et un ex-futur maître du Monde? Mais t'es pas bien? !

-D'accord, on oublie! …Eh, et pourquoi pas Shaka? Tu l'aimes bien, en plus, non?

-Shaka est un guerrier honorable, mais c'est non! Il va t'embrouiller avec ses principes Bouddhistes à la noix, te faire bouffer du curry à tous les repas et quand je te reverrais, tu te seras transformé en un espèce d'illuminé Hindou accro au tandoori! Suivant!

Avec un long soupir, Shun raya au stylo le nom du Chevalier de la Vierge de sa liste et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise : on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Ikki était quelqu'un de particulièrement difficile (du moins, lorsque son cadet n'était pas concerné) mais parfois, son manque de tolérance posait clairement un problème : notamment à l'instant présent, alors qu'il essayait de définir avec lui chez quel Chevalier d'Or il allait pouvoir loger lors d'un prochain voyage en Grèce qu'il devait effectuer en compagnie d'Athéna. La conversation avait déjà commencé depuis plus de deux heures et n'était pas prête de se terminer, Ikki trouvant toujours à redire même sur les plus infimes détails de la vie personnelle de chacun.

Shun profita d'une nouvelle série d'arguments de son aîné pour se tourner discrètement vers Hyoga, qui l'observait avec tendresse et compassion à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Andromède leva les yeux au ciel, mâchouillant son stylo d'un air pensif : non, décidément, le Coming Out ne serait pas encore pour aujourd'hui non plus...


	2. L'Honnêteté

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Waoh! O-O Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux pour ce premier one-shot! Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer : ça m'a fait un immense plaisir! ^^ Un petit mot également pour les non-inscrits, vu je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre par messages privés :

**kirapain** : Merci pour ce bref, mais gentil commentaire! Les encouragements sont capitaux, pour moi! ^^

**manganiark** : Je pense qu'Ikki ne pourra jamais se défaire de son étiquette du grand-frère-ultra-protecteur, en effet! XD Merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review!

**nanake7884** : Merci! Ravie de savoir que ce genre de petits one-shots plaisent! "smile" Quant aux chevaliers restants, disons que je ne voulais pas tous les inclure de peur que cela soit trop long! De toute façon, Ikki aurait trouvé à redire tout de même... Sauf peut-être pour Aldebaran : je vois difficilement ce qu'on pourrait reprocher à un type aussi adorable! O-O Encore merci, en tout cas!

Voila, on va pouvoir passer au second one-shot : comme d'habitude, je précise que Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (etc...) et que chaque one-shot est indépendant : résultat, les couples cités ou sous-entendus dans un drabble ont peu de chances de ré-intervenir par la suite!

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture!

**L'honnêteté **:

Si à la suite de la terrible bataille des Enfers, le retour à la vie fut plus ou moins pénible pour tous les Chevaliers d'Or, il se montra tout bonnement infâme pour Saga.

Il n'était tout simplement pas parvenu à comprendre. Lui, le traître, le fou, l'assassin... On effaçait ses torts en lui accordant une deuxième chance que jamais il n'aurait songé avoir mérité, lui qui avait renoncé à l'espoir depuis tant d'années... Et pourtant, les faits étaient là : il était en vie. Comme tous ses frères d'armes autour de lui.

Mais comment affronter les grimaces haineuses, les regards emplis de reproches et les âmes déchirées par la rancœur, dorénavant? A cette pensée, la terreur l'avait envahi et il s'était enfermé dans son Temple, bien décidé à finir ses jours dans la solitude et l'oubli.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il constata qu'en réalité, la situation était bien moins dramatique qu'il ne se l'était imaginé : d'abord, il y avait Kanon. A croire que le fait d'être tous les deux morts au moins une fois avait créé un puissant rapprochement entre les deux frères, qui ne tardèrent pas à oublier leur rancune respective et qui devinrent bien vite aussi inséparables que dans leurs jeunes années.

Ensuite, il y eut Aldebaran. Sans surprise, le généreux Taureau n'avait gardé aucune animosité envers lui et passait souvent au Temple des Gémeaux pour lui tenir compagnie, et Saga appréciait la présence réconfortante, bien que silencieuse que lui apportait le Brésilien, qui la plupart du temps restait assis à une fenêtre à regarder le ciel.

Par contre, il fut bien plus choqué par la grandeur d'âme de Mû, qui malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subies par sa faute, avait pris la décision de lui pardonner et de venir le voir de temps en temps. Et si le sourire du jeune Atlante était encore un peu forcé lorsque leur regard se croisaient, sa bonne volonté et sa gentillesse semblaient si évidentes que le cœur de Saga en fut empli de bonheur.

Camus et Shura, qui avaient après tout été ses compagnons dans l'Autre Monde, n'avaient pas tardé à s'ajouter à la fête, le Français venant toujours avec un livre qu'il lisait seul dans un coin et l'Espagnol les bassinant toutes les trente secondes avec la Déesse Athéna. Mais au moins, ils étaient auprès de lui. Et cela suffisait à Saga.

Le cas le plus surprenant fut sans doute Aioros, qui avait estimé que quinze ans était une période suffisamment longue pour effacer de petites animosités tel qu'un ordre d'assassinat, et avait rejoint le groupe, se montrant particulièrement avenant vis-à-vis des jumeaux, leur assurant que le mal était pardonné. Saga avait failli en pleurer de joie.

Et enfin, pour compléter le tableau, Aphrodite et DeathMask semblaient avoir jugé son repentir digne de ce nom et se mirent également à fréquenter le troisième temple de façon régulière, y apportant une ambiance plus animée et joviale que les maîtres des lieux ne l'auraient soupçonné.

De fil en aiguille, le groupe devint rapidement officiel au sein du Sanctuaire, mais se limita au nombre de neuf personnes (Aiolia n'ayant toujours pas pardonné à Saga, Dohko étant reparti en Chine, Milo étant outré que Camus puisse préférer une autre compagnie que la sienne, et Shaka... étant Shaka). Et presque tous les après-midi, on pouvait retrouver ces quelques chevaliers dans la Maison des Gémeaux, dans une bonne humeur et un délicieux esprit de camaraderie.

Si bien qu'un beau jour, Saga, le cœur débordant d'émotion, ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme et de demander, persuadé que la réponse le toucherait encore davantage :

-Mes amis, mon cher frère... Très honnêtement, comment des hommes aussi merveilleux que vous avez trouvé la force et le courage de pardonner un être tel que moi?

Autant dire qu'il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à voir Mû, Aphrodite, Camus, Shura, Aldebaran, Aioros, Kanon et DeathMask se tourner chacun leur tour vers lui dans le silence le plus total, puis lui déclarer dans le même ordre :

-Ben... J'avoue qu'Athéna m'y a un peu obligé.

-Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, mais j'estime que c'est criminel de laisser un beau spécimen comme toi seul et désespéré.

-Personne ne n'emmerde quand je viens lire ici.

-Le thé que tu prépares n'est pas dégueulasse...

-'Y a une vue sympa depuis ton temple!

-En ce qui me concerne, je cherche juste un prétexte pour me taper ton frère.

-Nous sommes jumeaux. Considérons que je suis un peu forcé de t'aider, alors... Attends : QUOI ? !

-Moi, ça me fait plaisir d'être là : ta présence prouve qu'il y a une personne encore moins saine d'esprit que moi au Sanctuaire!

Et Saga, sentant son cocon de béatitude s'effondrer à tout jamais, se fit à cet instant-là la remarque la plus importante de toute son existence : si Athéna avait toujours décri l'honnêteté et la franchise comme de grandes qualités d'âme pour un chevalier, en aucun cas elle n'aurait dû leur conseiller de les employer dans leur vie de tous les jours.


	3. La Subtilité

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Encore une fois, merci à vous pour toutes ces reviews! Un tel retour de remarques et de commentaires pour deux minuscules drabbles, c'est un véritable bonheur! Je n'ai, hélas, pas eu le temps de vous répondre à tous et sachez que j'en suis sincèrement navrée! Néanmoins, je vais tacher de me rattraper avec les non-inscrits :

**manganiark** : Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à garder le suspense! ^^ Et oui, Saga risque d'avoir du mal à refaire surface après ça! Encore merci d'avoir commenter!

**nanake7884** : Dois-je en conclure que tu es Taureau? XD Sinon, ravie d'apprendre que la chute t'a autant plu! Quant à la tête de Kanon... Je pense que ton imagination a bien fait le travail! XD Merci pour la review!

Bon, au troisième, maintenant! Petites notes avant de commencer :

-Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent (encore et toujours) à Kurumada-sama.

-C'est la première fois, depuis la fin de The Price of Freedom, que je réécris un "vrai" truc sur Rhad' et Kanon... J'espère que le résultat ne sera pas déplorable.

-Non, non, je vous assure que j'apprécie Minos et Eaque... Mais je n'aimerais vraiment pas les rencontrer un jour, c'est tout.

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tou(te)s!

**La subtilité **:

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas-y!

-...Non, on oublie. Tout ceci est parfaitement ridicule!

-Tu es parfaitement ridicule. Qu'est-ce que tu risques, franchement?

-A part une humiliation publique et l'anéantissement d'un rêve merveilleux? Pas grand chose, en effet.

Minos et Eaque lâchèrent tous deux un soupir, et suivirent le regard de Rhadamanthe, braqué depuis le début de la soirée sur Kanon des Gémeaux, qui riait un peu plus loin, au milieu d'un groupe de chevaliers et de spectres.

Le Garuda et le Griffon devaient bien l'admettre : cette première tentative de soirée organisée au Sanctuaire par Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna pour fêter le retour de la Paix Universelle était une véritable réussite, et chevaliers, marinas et spectres s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour enterrer la hache de guerre avec une rapidité déconcertante (lassés de devoir risquer leur peau jour après jour, sans doute...). Et cela avait fourni à Rhadamanthe sa première, et probablement unique, occasion de revoir le second Chevalier des Gémeaux, qui lui avait étrangement tapé dans l'œil lors de leur affrontement.

Rien de tel qu'un petit combat à mort pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, c'était bien connu!

Et cela allait bientôt faire une heure que la Whyvern se retournait toutes les trente secondes pour observer l'ex-Marina, sans pour autant trouver le courage d'aller lui parler ou de lui laisser un quelconque indice de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez lui. Inutile de dire que ses frères commençaient à en avoir franchement ras le bol.

Aussi décidèrent-ils de prendre les devants, avant qu'ils ne cèdent à l'envie de l'étriper. Ce qui les poussa à empoigner chacun un bras du blond, le traînant avec eux jusqu'au groupe de guerriers :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? !

-Bon, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix.

-Comment ça?

-On va t'arranger le coup. Suis-nous.

-Hors de question! Se récria le blond en faisant un pas en arrière. Vous seriez capables de rendre les choses encore pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà... Et ce n'était pas un compliment.

-Ne sois pas idiot, comment pourrait-on empirer des choses qui n'existent même pas encore?

-Alors, maintenant, tu nous suis, tu observes et surtout, tu te tais jusqu'à ce qu'on soit partis!

-Je vous interdis de faire ça! Vous m'entendez? Lâchez-moi tout de suite, bande de...

-Oh, Kanon des Gémeaux! Quelle surprise!

Trop tard. L'interpellé cessa la conversation qu'il avait entamé avec son frère, tourna la tête vers eux puis, après avoir écourté son argumentation avec Saga, se dirigea vers eux, les fixant avec une méfiance qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher :

-Oui?

-Tu te rappelles de nous? Minos du Griffon et Eaque du Garuda! Tu sais, on a essayé de te tuer et tu te tordais de douleur sous nos attaques!

L'ex-Dragon des Mers fit la grimace et se retint de grincer des dents. Rhadamanthe fut pris d'une urgente envie de se pendre.

-J'aurais eu du mal à oublier. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

-Et tu te souviens sans doute de notre frère Rhadamanthe? Celui à cause duquel tu es mort!

La grimace s'accentua et Kanon se mit à serrer les poings, résistant probablement à l'envie de leur coller une baffe. Rhadamanthe n'avait aucun mal à le deviner : cela lui arrivait relativement souvent.

-En effet. Ravi de te revoir également.

Désormais, les yeux turquoise le fixaient, leur propriétaire attendant certainement une réponse de sa part. Mais le «ravi», et ce bien qu'il sache qu'il fut forcé, lui fit oublier toutes les réponses qu'il avait envisagées. Il se contenta donc de le fixer, la bouche entrouverte, avec l'air d'être un parfait imbécile.

Au cours d'un combat contre lui, il avait pu paraître au sommet de sa gloire et dans une discussion ordinaire, il n'était même pas capable de décrocher un mot. Génial.

-...Tout va bien? S'enquit l'ancien Général de Poséidon.

-Oh, ne t'en formalise pas, le relationnel n'a jamais été son fort! Intervint Minos avant que son cadet ne puisse faire la moindre remarque.

-Oui, enchaîna Eaque. Surtout lorsque la conversation a pour but une invitation à diverses parties de jambes en l'air. Ce qui est le cas actuellement.

Le silence s'abattit si violemment entre les quatre hommes que Rhadamanthe désira mourir sur place, à l'instant même, peu importe les circonstances une fois dans l'Autre Monde. Sa seule consolation face à cette situation désastreuse fut de voir que Kanon, tétanisé, avait l'air davantage ahuri que dégoûté :

-...Pardon?

-Bien évidemment, il pourrait tout à fait s'offrir les services d'une professionnelle qui accepterait de coïter contre rémunération. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait des principes.

-Et il est apparemment très sensible aux phéromones que tu dois dégager.

-Donc voilà, on aimerait qu'il évite de faire une fixation sur un fantasme inassouvi...

-Et qu'il passe le reste de sa vie avec comme seule compagnie un magazine _playboy_, trois DVDs pornographiques et une boîte de mouchoirs.

-Bon, on va vous laisser discuter maintenant, en espérant que tu prendras nos propos en considération!

-Même si c'est par pitié, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera le geste!

-Ceci étant dit, passez une bonne soirée!

-Au passage, Rhad', ce que j'ai glissé dans la poche de ton pantalon à l'instant est une pilule de GHB. Amusez-vous bien!

Paroles sur lesquelles les deux compères les abandonnèrent, surement déjà à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rhadamanthe souhaita (sincèrement) la mort de ses collègues : il n'avait même plus la volonté de les définir comme ses frères après une telle trahison.

Que faire, désormais? Complètement paniqué, il était à l'affut de la moindre réaction du Gémeau, s'attendant à tout instant à le voir partir avec une mine écœurée. Au lieu de ça, le Grec vida son verre d'une traite, comme pour se redonner contenance, puis se remit à fixer la Whyvern avec un calme étonnant :

-Bon, la situation étant déjà suffisamment gênante, je peux me permettre d'être direct?

-...Je t'en prie, se résigna-t-il avec un soupir.

-Tu vas essayer me draguer, c'est ça?

-Non! S'écria aussitôt Rhadamanthe, empêchant son corps de lui hurler de le contraire. Non, pas du tout! Juste... discuter et repartir sur de bonnes bases.

-Aucun sous-entendu là-dedans, donc?

-Pas le moindre.

-Alors, poursuivit Kanon avec un sourire particulièrement moqueur, tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire finir la soirée dans le même lit que toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Absolument pas, mentit de nouveau le Britannique, mortifié.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment!

-...Dommage.

Là dessus, Kanon lui accorda un bref sourire, mais d'une toute autre signification, avant de lui adresser un petit signe de tête pour l'inciter à le suivre, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'une des chambres inoccupées du palais du Grand Pope.

Laissant derrière lui un spectre pantois, bouche grande ouverte, ses bras pendant mollement de chaque côté de son corps... l'espace de dix secondes : le temps qu'il réalise tout ce qu'un simple mot pouvait sous-entendre et qu'il se décide à suivre le Gémeau en vitesse avant qu'il ne change d'avis, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Il fallait au moins reconnaître ça à Eaque et Minos : si ses frères étaient, à n'en pas douter, de parfaits enfoirés, leur manque de subtilité demeurerait à jamais un véritable don du Ciel.


	4. L'Entraide

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Nous voici au quatrième drabble! Encore une fois, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos nombreux commentaires et votre soutien, qui me sont toujours aussi précieux! Cette fois encore, je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes mes reviews... Mais avec les vacances qui arrivent, et malgré les révisions, je pense que je pourrais me rattraper la prochaine fois! "smile"

Un petit mot malgré tout pour les revieweurs non-inscrits :

**nanake7884** : "Boulets" ? Oui, tu as sans doute raison... Et pourtant, je trouve encore que le mot est trop faible! XD En ce qui me concerne, j'aime ce genre de conversations improbables et atrocement embarrassantes. Je dirais que la façon dont tu imagines la réaction de Rhadamanthe est un peu excessive comparée à la mienne... mais dans l'absolu, c'est à peu près ça! XD Merci pour la review, en tout cas!

**manganiark** : De la ficelle de cuisine? ...Vu la carrure du personnage, ça me semble difficilement jouable! XD Et je rejoins ton avis, Rhad' aurait sans doute préféré un autre cadeau de la part de son frère (mais tout de même, deux ou trois boîtes... Il a de l'énergie à revendre, le spectre! XD) Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutien!

**megara** : Ravie d'avoir pu égayer ta journée de travail! ^o^ J'ai un rapport très conflictuel vis-à-vis de Rhadamanthe : il y a des jours où je l'adore, des jours où je ne peux pas le voir (raison pour laquelle il s'en prend plein la gueule dans mes fics, mais finit toujours par s'en tirer merveilleusement bien). Et je pense également que Kanon est un gros opportuniste, haha! Ensuite, inutile d'éprouver de la honte parce que tu n'as pas laissé de reviews sur "The Price of Freedom"! Si tu souhaites un jour le faire, j'en serais bien évidemment ravie mais le principal pour moi, c'est de savoir que cette histoire a réussi à plaire! Merci donc, pour ton commentaire général sur mes travaux, qui m'a fait -sois en assurée- un immense plaisir : du fond du coeur, un énorme merci pour m'avoir laissée une si adorable review! Bises!

Allez, au suivant, maintenant! Mais avant de commencer :

-On ne le dira probablement jamais assez, mais Saint Seiya et ses personnages ont été créés par Kurumada-sama et lui appartiennent donc.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc sur Mû et Kiki... Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça tournerait ainsi! XD

-Faîtes vraiment attention à ce que vous raconter aux enfants : vous n'imaginez même pas les conséquences que certaines paroles peuvent avoir!

Voila! bonne lecture, tout le monde !

**L'entraide** :

-Et alors, le prince emmena la princesse jusqu'à son château où ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin!

Sur cette exclamation, Mû referma le livre de contes de fées avec un léger sourire et le reposa sur la table de chevet, rapportant son attention sur le lit d'enfant dans lequel était allongé son disciple, qui le fixait obstinément avec de grands yeux anxieux, ses petites mains agrippant avec force la couverture qu'il avait remonté jusqu'à son nez.

-Eh bien, Kiki! S'étonna le Bélier. Que t'arrive-t-il?

En effet, l'enfant était en temps normal ravi d'avoir droit à une petite histoire le soir avant de dormir, l'un des quelques moments privilégiés qu'il passait avec son maître sans que ce dernier n'ai à le rappeler à l'ordre toutes les trente secondes. Mais là, il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. Surtout lorsque qu'une petite voix craintive s'échappa de la couette :

-Dites, Maître Mû... Je peux vous demander quelque chose?

-Mais bien sûr, Kiki, répondit l'Atlante en se rasseyant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

-...Ça veut dire quoi, «niquer»?

Silence pesant dans le Temple du Bélier.

-Que... _Quoi_? ! Articula Mû avec difficulté, bien incapable de trouver une réponse plus développée.

-Il paraît qu'à la fin de toutes les histoires, après le mariage, la princesse, elle «se fait niquer» par le prince. Ça veut dire quoi?

-Mais, c'est... Je veux dire... Euh...

Le Bélier balbutia encore un moment en rougissant, se demandant comment il pouvait bien aborder ce sujet délicat avec un enfant de tout juste neuf ans... jusqu'à ce qu'un détail important ne lui vienne à l'esprit :

-Mais enfin, Kiki! Qui t'as tenu des propos si vulgaires?

Le petit garçon eut l'air encore plus effrayé qu'auparavant et remonta encore davantage la couverture sur son visage, murmurant avec crainte :

-J'ai pas le droit de le dire...

-...Et pourquoi donc? Demanda le Chevalier en regrettant déjà sa question.

-... Parce que si je le dis, le père de Cendrillon va encore mourir à cause de moi!

Sur quoi l'enfant éclata bruyamment en sanglots, laissant son gardien dans un état de confusion total, bouche grande ouverte : allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu encore raté dans son éducation?

-Voyons, Kiki, tenta-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que possible en passant une main dans la tignasse rousse. Ce n'est qu'un livre, une histoire : elle a été écrite il y a bien longtemps, elle ne va pas changer et tu n'en es aucun cas responsable...

-Alors, c'était vrai? S'écria le garçon, loin d'être rassuré. J'ai aucune influence dans ce monde et je vais mourir dans l'oubli après avoir mené une vie longue et dénouée de sens, c'est ça? !

Et de nouveau, les larmes de l'enfant se mirent à couler, remplissant la petite chambre de gémissements et de sanglots à demi-étouffés. Ce fut d'ailleurs à peu près à ce moment-là que Mû comprit le pourquoi du comment.

Se relevant précipitamment et ignorant au passage la dernière remarque de son disciple («C'est vrai que si je grandis pas de dix centimètres d'ici une semaine, les monstres sous mon lit vont venir pour me manger?»), il enfila rapidement une veste et quitta son temple pour commencer à gravir l'immense escalier zodiacal, fulminant toujours plus à chaque marche qu'il grimpait.

Les Chevaliers d'Or devaient s'entraider et se rendre mutuellement service pour assurer le bon fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, avait prôné Athéna lorsqu'elle avait repris sa place dans le Palais du Pope. Mû grommela : l'idée, il n'avait strictement rien contre. Et il avait même été ravi de l'appliquer!

Mais tout de même, il se demandait encore ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête d'avoir un jour demandé à DeathMask de lui garder Kiki pour une nuit...


	5. La Délicatesse

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Waoh, on en est déjà à cinq concentrés de stupidité! Et pourtant, vous continuez à suivre ces petites idioties : merci du fond du coeur à toutes et à tous pour votre soutien constant! Je suis comblée!

Un petit mot rapide pour les non-inscrits :

**manganiark** : Bonnes suppositions! (Shura, vraiment? O-O) Et moi aussi, je pense que notre "cher" Cancer a peu de chances d'échapper à la colère du Bélier! (mais qu'importe : c'est bon, le crabe! :p) Merci de continuer à reviewer, en tout cas!

**nanake7884** : Raison pour laquelle j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les mômes! XD Et je me vois, hélas, dans l'obligation de contester : même après 10 ans, on peut encore être TRÈS impressionnable! Ravie de savoir que tu as apprécié la chute, en tout cas : merci beaucoup d'avoir, une fois encore, pris le temps de laisser une review! :)

**Maya12** : Idem, je serais incapable de dire qui est la vraie victime de cette histoire! ^^" Eh oui, je pense que le Cancer a passé un bon moment... 'Reste à en assumer les conséquences! XD Merci de m'avoir lu!

Comme d'habitude, sinon, quelques petites choses avant de commencer :

-Je ne possède toujours pas de droits sur Saint Seiya et ses personnages, propriétés de Masami Kurumada.

-J'aime beaucoup Milo. C'est un personnage captivant avec un fond de sadisme très intéressant... alors je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je le fais passer pour un abruti à chaque fois que j'écris sur lui...

-J'ai vraiment, VRAIMENT hésité à poster ce drabble... J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix, mes excuses si c'est un désastre! T-T

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**La délicatesse **:

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

-Euh...

-Ça te plait?

Camus était bien trop occupé à se traiter mentalement d'abruti pour songer à fournir une réponse convenable à l'étrange individu qui lui servait de compagnon.

Pourquoi, par tous les Dieux, _pourquoi_ avait-il accepté? Après toutes ces années, il aurait pourtant dû savoir que lorsque Milo lui disait «J'ai une surprise pour toi, Camus chéri! Tu veux voir?», ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle!

Mais de là à se retrouver devant les premiers essais artistiques de Milo, qui avait décidé de se mettre à la peinture pour passer le temps, et de lui donner son avis, tout de même! («Tu t'y connais tellement mieux que moi dans le domaine, Cam'!»)

-Eh bien, ne reste pas muet! T'en penses quoi, franchement?

«Franchement»? Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer : le cercle jaune poussin dans la partie supérieure droite de la feuille, censé représenter un soleil? Le bleu flashy digne d'un clip vidéo des années 80 qu'il avait utilisé pour le ciel? Bon, au moins, les nuages étaient relativement ressemblants... Dans le sens où un nuage ne ressemblait déjà pas à grand chose à la base. Il y avait également plusieurs traces verdâtres étalées en couches épaisses qu'il identifia comme une forêt, plus une chaumière très réaliste à gauche. Réaliste car il s'agissait d'une photo de chaumière découpée préalablement dans un magazine et que Milo avait collé ensuite sur la feuille.

Camus devait se rendre à l'évidence : même un manchot malvoyant souffrant de tics nerveux et peignant avec la bouche aurait obtenu un meilleur résultat... mais comment le lui annoncer, maintenant?

-Comment dire... Tu sais, on vit dans une période de grande liberté artistique, donc... Enfin, je veux dire, d'un point de vue déstructuré, c'est très.. Non, oublie. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il faut rarement s'arrêter sur une première observation, vu qu'il s'agit de ton premier essai, alors...

Il s'interrompit : ...Aïe! Et voilà, c'était reparti : comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le critiquer, Milo prenait un visage décomposé et de grands yeux larmoyants, comme s'il venait d'entendre les pires horreurs possibles.

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris! C'est nul, c'est ça?

-Mais je n'ai pas dit ça, enfin! Je pense simplement qu'étant donné le peu de temps que tu m'as donné pour formuler un avis critique construit, je...

-J'en étais sûr! Tu le détestes!

Sur quoi il éclata en sanglots, blessé dans ce qu'il nommait son amour-propre, tournant le dos à son compagnon.

Camus se frotta les yeux avec agacement, poussant un long soupir : s'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire dès que les capacités de Milo en combat entraient en compte, il pouvait bien l'encourager à poursuivre une activité artistique... Et puis, après tout, ce n'était que sa première tentative : un peu de délicatesse ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal...

Roulant des yeux avec résignation, il prit le visage du Scorpion entre ses mains et s'exclama, d'un ton qu'il espérait convaincant :

-Mais non, je l'adore, Milo. Seulement, je voulais m'assurer que mon admiration n'était pas uniquement basée sur l'immense affection que je te porte, tu comprends?

Milo cessa aussitôt de geindre et les larmes s'effacèrent de ses yeux, bien vite remplacées par un sourire radieux et insupportablement amoureux :

-T-Tu... Tu le penses vraiment?

-Mais oui, voyons! Pour un début, c'est vraiment très prometteur! Et très, euh... original.

-Alors, tu vas être vraiment heureux!

-...Pour quelle raison? Demanda Camus, aussitôt refroidi dans sa démarche.

-Eh bien, parce que je te l'offre, mon chéri!

Silence.

-...Tu plaisantes, pas vrai?

-Pas du tout. Il est à toi!

-M-Mais enfin... C'est trop, Milo!

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, voyons!

-Non, vraiment, je ne le mérite pas! Tu devrais plutôt le donner à Kanon! C'est ton meilleur ami, non?

-Je le lui ai montré en premier : il m'a convaincu de te l'offrir! Il a dit que seul toi avait assez de sensibilité artistique ici pour l'estimer à sa juste valeur!

«Bien joué, saloperie de serpent marin...», songea Camus en se mordant la gencive, passablement agacé.

...Bon, très bien. Après tout, les Verseaux étaient des êtres conciliants, non? Et il savait admettre la défaite si elle se présentait à lui... Hélas.

-Eh bien, je te remercie, Milo. C'est... euh... un très beau cadeau.

-Oh, Camus, je t'adore! S'exclama joyeusement le Grec en le serrant dans ses bras. Alors, tu vas l'accrocher où?

-Euh... En fait, je pense que je ne vais pas l'accrocher, je... NON! Ne te remets pas à pleurer, laisse moi t'expliquer! Il fait très froid dans mon temple et j'ai peur qu'il s'abîme, voilà tout!

-Ben, il te suffit de l'encadrer!

-Mauvaise idée, le verre est très fragile, surtout dans un bâtiment servant de forteresse militaire. Voilà donc, ce que je te propose et tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout : je vais le mettre dans un tiroir de mon bureau, sous plusieurs piles de livres : comme ça, le papier ne s'abimera pas, il sera à l'abri de l'humidité et en plus, je pourrais me vanter d'être le seul à en profiter! Qu'en dis-tu?

Bénis soient les mensonges, songea alors le Verseau en poussant un soupir de soulagement devant la mine ravie de Milo, qui semblait persuader que son partenaire exprimait là un geste de possessivité à son égard. De nouveau, les bras du Scorpion entourèrent le Français, qui posa avec précaution l' «œuvre d'art» sur la table basse, rendant à Milo son étreinte.

Moment que choisit, hélas, Deathmask pour rendre visite à Aphrodite et donc, passer par son Temple. Et si le Chevalier du Cancer était sans aucun doute un être bourré de qualités absolument insoupçonnables, la délicatesse n'en faisait pas vraiment partie.

Aussi, les derniers mots qu'il prononça au sein du Temple du Verseau, et ce jusqu'à sa mort, se résumèrent à peu près à cela :

-Eh, salut vous deux! Tu me laisses le droit de passage, Cam... Woh, _putain_! Me dites pas que le gamin de Mû s'est remis à dessiner! C'est encore pire qu'avant : on dirait qu'il a dégueulé sur la feuille, cette fois! A votre avis, il avait bouffé quoi, pour obtenir du bleu? ...Ben, les mecs, vous en tirez, une tronche! Qu'est-ce qui va pas?


	6. La Ponctualité

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Et de six : décidément, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite! U_U Et pourtant, vous êtes toujours là! Un grand merci à vous tous et toutes pour continuer à lire cette fanfiction et à me laisser vos impressions! Pour moi qui suis actuellement malade, crevée et assommée de révisions de fin de semestre, votre soutien et vos reviews furent une immense source de réconfort! ^^

Un petit mot également pour **nanake7884**, vu que je ne peux pas lui répondre par MP : une fois encore, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous pour mes drabbles, ça me touche beaucoup! Sinon, un enfant qui dessine très mal peut au moins utiliser l'excuse de n'être, justement, qu'un enfant, excuse dont Milo ne dispose plus depuis un certain temps XD Et oui, c'est toujours TRÈS difficile de refuser un cadeau dont on ne veut absolument pas! ^^" Quoiqu'il en soit, ravie que les chutes continuent à te plaire, j'espère que ce sera également le cas pour celle-ci! Bises!

Bon, comme d'hab', quelques petites banalités d'introduction :

-Je ne possède pas Saint Seiya, encore moins ses personnages : ils sont tous à Kurumada, c'est bon, ON SAIT !

-Concernant ce drabble, je ne fais qu'illustrer une réflexion qui nous a, je pense, tous traversés l'esprit un jour... ou pas... Mais dans le doute, je ne vais pas me priver d'étaler mes états d'âme! XD

-Ce qui va suivre est à prendre avec humour : ayant moi-même un frère, je ne me permettrai jamais de critiquer les merveilleux sentiments unissant une fratrie! U_U

Voila! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

**La ponctualité** :

Il était là.

Malgré ses yeux fermés et la douleur grandissante qui s'était emparée de lui, Shun pouvait sans le moindre mal sentir l'intensité et la chaleur du cosmos de son aîné. Aîné qui se tenait debout devant lui, tel une barrière de protection infranchissable.

Le réceptacle d'Hadès se mit alors à réfléchir : combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation, au juste? A chaque nouvelle guerre, tout lui semblait absolument identique : à peine Athéna s'était-elle débarrassée d'un de ses ennemis qu'un nouveau débarquait, la demoiselle se faisait comme d'habitude capturer et c'était bien entendu aux chevaliers de Bronze de régler le problème. Difficile de rompre avec les traditions.

Et comme de coutume, l'ennemi en question avait lui aussi une flopée de chevaliers à son service et bien évidemment, Shun n'avait pas réussi à se démener contre son adversaire. Son incapacité chronique à foutre une torgnole à un parfait inconnu l'énervait, parfois... mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas, non plus. La violence le répugnerait toujours autant. C'était comme ça...

Donc, sans surprise, son opposant en avait profité pour s'acharner sur lui, le mettant à terre sans trop de difficulté et s'était apprêté à lui porter le coup de grâce... Mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition d'un Phénix furieux, qui lui aussi était toujours au rendez-vous si l'on osait lever la main sur son précieux cadet.

Et pourtant, lorsque Shun trouva enfin assez de force pour relever la tête, juste à temps pour admirer son frère flanquer la raclée du siècle à l'impétueux guerrier, ce n'était pas la reconnaissance qui emplissait son regard.

Ce n'était pas non plus l'inquiétude : il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à penser à Saori pour le moment.

Il ne parvenait pas non plus à songer à ses camarades, probablement encore en train de gravir des marches et d'escalader des sommets pour sauver leur Déesse bien aimée...

Non, en fait, une seule pensée animait son esprit alors qu'Ikki courait vers lui en criant son nom, bras tendus en avant pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds et à rejoindre les autres :

Si c'était un véritable bonheur pour Andromède de savoir qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son grand frère en cas de problème, il aurait vivement apprécié que le Phénix se magne un peu le train la prochaine fois, histoire de débarquer AVANT qu'il ne se retrouve étalé au sol, couvert de sang et à moitié-mort...


	7. L'Indulgence

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Haha... Mes excuses pour ce septième chapitre posté bien tardivement : en période d'examen, les fanfictions constituaient (malheureusement) un luxe que je ne pouvais pas me permettre! Mais enfin, me voila libérée!

Néanmoins, c'est un one-shot bien court que je vous offre ce coup-ci : j'hésitais un peu à le rendre publique, mais **Leyounette** a réussi à me convaincre. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir suivi ses conseils, alors je me suis lancée! XD

Je n'ai également pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu (pour les plaintes, merci de vous adresser à Orwell, Thesiger et Thoreau), je vais donc me rattraper ici. Je sais bien que je suis censée répondre par MPs aux inscrits, mais je manque de temps. Navrée :

**leia26** : Haha, merci! En espérant que les suivants te plairont!

**nanake7884** : Les Bronzes sont de grandes victimes, aucun doute là-dessus! U-U Quant au gage évoqué... Merci pour la vision, j'en ai encore le sourire bloqué! XD

**manganiark** : Hello! Je ne sais pas si Ikki diffuse une odeur particulière autour de lui, mais s'il y en avait une, ce serait sans aucun doute celle-ci! XD Sinon, merci d'adhérer à mon obsession pour les chutes idiotes! "smile"

**Hemere **: Oh, vu mon retard à reviewer et mon incompétence chronique à remarquer les nouveaux chapitres, je serais mal placée pour te faire des reproches! XD Et si tu as bien rit, c'est le principal pour moi! Merci beaucoup!

**Kichigai** : Merci de m'avoir lu! Et merci également pour tes petites notes et tes encouragements, je vais m'efforcer d'être à la hauteur! "smile"

Voila. Maintenant, avant de commencer :

-Je n'ai aucun droits sur Saint Seiya, etc...

-Grands Dieux de l'Olympe, j'ai écrit un truc sur Shion... Je pourrais quitter cette Terre la tête haute.

Bon, c'était à peu près tout... Bonne lecture, chers camarades!

**L'indulgence** :

Shion avait vécu longtemps.

C'était un fait que nul n'aurait su réfuter.

Chevalier d'Or dans ses jeunes années, Grand Pope par voie de conséquence, puis précepteur du légendaire Mû du Bélier, l'Atlante avait vu bien des choses dans sa vie. Et chaque événement auquel il avait assisté lui avait permis d'atteindre un stade de sagesse toujours plus élevé.

Au fil des siècles, ce héros de guerre était devenu aux yeux de tous l'incarnation même de la tempérance, du courage, de l'altruisme, de la discipline et de la raison. Inutile de préciser que son simple nom imposait le respect à travers tout le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Seulement voilà. Il lui manquait encore une vertu pour compléter le tableau. Une qualité qu'il avait toujours jugée dérisoire et insignifiante, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu à l'appliquer jusqu'à ce jour précis, face à son disciple bien-aimé : ...l'indulgence.

Il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même : il n'avait, dans l'absolu, pas été une figure paternelle très présente pour ce garçon qu'il avait toujours considéré et chéri comme un fils. Rejoignant le Royaume des morts alors que Mû venait tout juste d'atteindre ses sept printemps, il avait de ce fait condamner l'enfant à une vie de solitude et d'isolement, perdu parmi les sommets les plus reculés de Jamir.

Bien des années plus tard, revêtant le titre de Spectre l'espace de quelques heures, il avait failli donner le coup de grâce à ce même homme qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir grandir. Mais le fragile agneau qu'il avait quitté s'était métamorphosé en un beau et redoutable Bélier, prêt à user de ses cornes contre lui pour défendre ses idéaux. Et, sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était de la fierté qui avait animé son regard cette nuit-là, malgré le désespoir que cette confrontation avait éveillé chez lui.

Mais même lorsque la guerre contre Hadès arriva enfin à son terme, la seconde vie qui lui avait été accordée n'avait pas exactement suffi à renouer ses liens avec Mû. Malgré les efforts qu'ils avaient chacun fourni pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, et bien que Shion se soit pris d'une certaine affection pour le petit protégé de son ancien disciple, la communication après tout ce temps restait difficile... Et cela les faisait souffrir tous les deux.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait reçu ce matin-là une demande d'audience en provenance du Premier Temple, il en avait presque bondi de joie, voyant là une ultime tentative de Mû pour retrouver leur lien père/fils depuis si longtemps perdu... Il avait vite déchanté.

Et maintenant, tétanisé sur son trône de Grand Pope, il fixait son ancien élève d'un air dubitatif à travers son casque, le visage plus maussade que jamais. Mû eut la décence de paraître un brin gêné.

Shion avait été longtemps absent de la vie du Tibétain. C'était un fait. Et s'il s'avérait que le jeune homme avait mal tourné en grandissant, il était la première personne à blâmer. Il en convenait.

...Mais tout de même : de là à se ramener jusqu'au palais du Pope pour lui présenter, tout sourire, son ex-assassin en tant que futur gendre, sa tolérance avait des limites!


	8. Le Sens de l'Humour

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Bon, une fois de plus, ce one-shot ne brillera pas par sa longueur, vous m'en voyez navrée. Le drabble est un genre que je maîtrise encore assez mal.

Sinon, on dirait que les innovations continuent : Des ajouts d'images pour fanfic? Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...

Bref, laissons là ces élucubrations! Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux et toutes celles qui continuent à me laisser des reviews et à m'encourager! Cela me fait toujours un immense plaisir! Et, bien entendu, un petit mots pour les non-inscrits :

**leia26** : Oui, Shion va effectivement devoir s'habituer à ce couple si bien assorti, malgré tout ce que l'on peut en dire! XD Merci pour ton encouragement, il m'a fait chaud au coeur!

**nanake7884** : En effet, je ne saurai te contredire sur ce fait! XD Et oui, évitons un sous-entendu Shion/Saga : je doute que Mû apprécierait et je trouve ce couple juste... malsain. -.- Quoiqu'il en soit, merci encore d'être toujours au rendez-vous, ça me touche beaucoup! "smile"

**manganiark** : Je comptais te répondre par message privé, mais il y a eu une sorte de... blocage. Je n'ai pas très bien compris... Enfin bref! Rapport au "pardon", je pense qu'en 250 années à traîner sur Terre, il a eu le temps de le maîtriser... Quant à l'appliquer sur Saga, c'est une autre histoire! XD Encore merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour moi : je t'en suis très reconnaissante!

Bon, concernant ce qui va suivre :

-Masami Kurumada est un gros veinard et ne partagera jamais Saint Seiya avec des individus de mon espèce.

-Oui, je considère l'humour comme essentiel dans les comportements sociaux.

-Si vous n'avez pas vu/lu les oeuvres évoquées plus bas, wikipédia et google image sont vos amis!

-Dire que j'avais laissé tout le Sanctuaire aquatique de côté jusqu'à présent... Shame on me!

Voila! Bonne lecture à tou(te)s et à bientôt!

**Le sens de l'humour **:

-Inutile de prendre un air aussi contrit, Kassa. Ça n'allègera pas mes remontrances.

Face à cette menace à peine dissimulée, le Marina mit fin à sa pathétique tentative de mine de chien battu et releva les yeux vers son Maître, Poséidon, qui l'observait avec une colère non-feinte :

-Franchement, tu me déçois, Kassa! Je sais bien que tu avais l'habitude de jouer de tes pouvoirs pour tes blagues idiotes, que l'on te l'a interdit et que tu as dû compenser, mais permets-moi de te dire que ton sens de l'humour devient douteux, voir cruel!

-Cruel? S'offusqua-t-il. Seigneur Poséidon, je vous mets au défi de trouver un seul exemple!

-Tu as glissé du thon dans la nourriture de Thétis! Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'elle se considère elle-même comme un poisson!

-Elle prétendait que rien ne pourrait la pousser au cannibalisme animal, elle avait besoin qu'on la remette à sa place! Ça ne compte pas.

-Bon, très bien..., lui accorda le Dieu, pas démonté pour autant. Et la fois où tu as emmené Isaak au cinéma pour voir _Hostel_ avec toi?

-Je pensais que la scène avec Jennifer Lim l'intéresserait...

-Kassa!

-Mais quoi, enfin! Il faut qu'il apprenne à dédramatiser, ce petit! Je suis juste là pour aider, moi!

-Aider? ! Tu as offert _Shutter Island_ à Kanon pour son anniversaire!

-Ben quoi? Un héros avec des troubles de la personnalité, une prison, une mer déchaînée et même une histoire familiale douteuse : ça aurait dû lui plaire, non?

-Ça l'a tellement perturbé qu'après avoir fini le livre, il a demandé à son frère de le noyer dans le lac le plus proche !

-Et il n'a pas exaucé sa demande? Dommage...

Poséidon, excédé, ferma aussitôt les yeux et fit une courte pause pour se masser les tempes : surtout, ne pas s'énerver. Visualiser une mer calme et paisible...

-Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Seigneur!

-Écoute-moi bien, Kassa! J'ai toléré tes «plaisanteries» jusqu'à présent, mais là, je pense que tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes!

A cet instant, le Marina des Lymnuades eut la délicatesse de paraître un minimum gêné... Mais juste pour la forme. Et ce malgré l'air désespéré de son Maître, qui se remit à se morfondre sur son trône.

Bon, d'accord, il l'admettait, il avait parfois une manière de s'amuser qui ne pouvait pas vraiment être qualifiée de conventionnelle. Néanmoins, envoyer à Athéna une fausse lettre de menace signée de la main de Poséidon afin d'entamer une nouvelle guerre sainte et de remettre un peu d'ambiance au sein de la Chevalerie, ce n'était quand même pas si grave... N'est-ce pas?


	9. La Conversation

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Waoh, dire qu'on est déjà milieu-juin! Le temps passe à une vitesse qui me surprendra toujours... Bref! Encore un petit drabble particulièrement idiot que je fais partager. Celui-ci est écrit depuis déjà un certain temps mais je n'arrivais pas à me motiver à le poster (Flemmardise, quand tu nous tiens...). Sinon, comme d'habitude, un grand merci à vous tou(te)s pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, qui me font toujours un grand plaisir! :) Une petite pensée également pour les non-inscrites :

**nanake7884** : Moui, Kurumada-sama est bien cruel avec ses fans! T-T Sinon, quant à savoir si les spectres apprécient l'humour noir... Je pense que cette simple remarque serait susceptible d'en vexer certains! XD Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour la review!

**leia26** : A moins que Kassa ne soit masochiste (question que je me pose parfois...), non, ça ne lui a pas suffit, de toutes évidences! XD Et je prends ton conseil en grande considération, sois en assurée! Encore merci pour ton gentil compliment, en espérant que cette suite te plaira! "smile"

Concernant ce qui va suivre :

-Si Saint Seiya m'appartenait, je peux vous assurer que l'histoire aurait été TRÈS différente. Kurumada a fait du bon boulot, alors laissez-lui ses droits sur son oeuvre.

-Merci à tous mes amis pour avoir parfois une conversation aussi pathétique, raison pour laquelle j'ai écris ce drabble. En passant, l'amie qui m'a sortie le truc de la pomme avait entendu ça dans un film, mais impossible de me souvenir duquel. Donc, cette réplique ne m'appartient pas.

-Mes excuses aux fans des personnages concernés : mais c'était vraiment trop tentant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**La conversation** :

-Je n'ai jamais été capable de faire la différence entre les crocodiles et les alligators, et vous?

-Vous savez ce dont j'ai le plus horreur? Ces étiquettes que les vendeurs mettent sur les pommes au supermarché. Le temps qu'on les retire, l'envie de manger la pomme a disparu.

-Il n'y a rien de pire que de n'avoir que l'un des deux écouteurs qui fonctionne quand vous écoutez de la musique, pas vrai?

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on s'obstinait à ne pas appliquer la loi de Murphy au quotidien, pas vous? **(1)**

Du coin de l'œil, la Grande Athéna et le Seigneur Hadès, alliés depuis peu, observaient, en retrait, leurs chevaliers et spectres respectifs, tous à demi assommés intellectuellement par le flot de questions inépuisables et de remarques stériles qui étaient en train de s'abattre sur eux.

Les deux Divinités échangèrent alors un regard profondément coupable. Cela leur avait pourtant semblé une bonne idée, à la base : Rune du Balrog et Shaka de la Vierge étant tous les deux les êtres les plus silencieux et les plus renfermés de leurs armées, ils s'étaient dit qu'en toute logique, les pousser à faire plus ample connaissance et à se lier d'amitié ne pourrait être qu'une bonne chose pour eux, afin de les aider à établir des rapports sociaux plus poussés avec le reste des guerriers sacrés. Ce qui avait, contre toute attente, incroyablement bien fonctionné.

Néanmoins, ni la Déesse de la Guerre, ni le Dieu des Enfers n'aurait pu deviner la raison qui avait enfermé ces deux jeunes hommes dans le mutisme pendant d'aussi longues années : si, en temps normal, Rune et Shaka ne parlaient pas, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien eu d'intéressant à dire.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> La Loi de Murphy (ou Théorème de l'Emmerdement Maximum) se résume à peu près ainsi : "S'il y a une éventualité pour qu'une chose se passe de la pire manière possible, alors cherchez pas, elle se passera forcément de la sorte". Théorème très apprécié en études supérieures, et hautement applicable à Saint Seiya (de mon point de vue).**  
><strong>


	10. Le Partage

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Et de 10, youpi! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ces OS marcheraient et j'en avais prévu un nombre assez limité. Mais finalement, merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements, qui me motivent à continuer! Par contre, je ne sais pas si je re-posterais de sitôt. C'est que la Japan Expo approche : cosplays, matos, appareils photos et autres joyeusetés à préparer... Ehm! Ici s'arrête le récit "captivant" de ma vie. Venons-en plutôt à un point important : mes plus vifs remerciements aux reviewers non-inscrits :

**leia26** : J'aime bien la loi de Muphy, moi : elle m'aide souvent à me remettre à ma place! XD Mais j'aime bien ta loi du sashimi aussi, j'essayerai de l'appliquer dans ma promo! Et oui, je reste persuadée qu'ils ont réellement des choses à dire, mais je ne perds jamais l'occasion de me montrer cruelle avec ces persos! Encore merci à toi!

**nanake 7884** : Oui, c'est toujours difficile de tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un à qui on meurt d'envie de hurler "mais ta gueule!" toutes les 30 secondes : je compatis à ta douleur! Rapport aux crocodiles/alligators, j'ignorais totalement qu'on pouvait les identifier de cette manière : merci de m'avoir renseignée! Et merci également pour toutes tes reviews! Bises!

Bon, concernant la suite :

-Je commence à me faire à l'idée que Saint Seiya ne m'appartiendra jamais.

-Allez, du Rhad' x Kanon, parce que ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne!

-Ce drabble est plus long et pourra paraître moins drôle que les autres... Moi, je l'estime amusant quand même... Enfin, seulement par parties... Et aussi si on adhère à mon humour... Oh, et puis zut, vous verrez bien!

Allez, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**Le partage** :

Au cours de ses innombrables siècles d'existence, jamais Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern n'avait songé à se qualifier d'égoïste. Il avait accepté de faire don de sa vie, de sa force et de son âme au Seigneur Hadès, et rien n'aurait pu le faire revenir sur cette décision. Aussi, estimant qu'après une telle offrande, il ne disposait plus d'aucun bien personnel, la simple idée de faire preuve de possessivité lui semblait risible.

Enfin... Ça, c'était avant. Avant sa rencontre atypique avec l'étrange Kanon des Gémeaux.

Il avait cru mépriser cet homme au premier regard : comment un être aussi perfide, ayant poussé le vice jusqu'à manipuler les Dieux, osait se montrer en armure d'or aux Enfers pour y décimer ses spectres? ..Puis il avait perçu le remord, la volonté inébranlable de protéger sa Déesse salvatrice, la terrifiante puissance qui émanait de ce visage d'une beauté narguante. Et finalement, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : la vive chaleur et le trouble qui s'étaient emparés de lui à la vue de cet homme n'étaient pas liés au dédain... mais au désir.

Désir qu'il refoula lors de leurs échanges. Lors de leur combat. Lors de leur mort. Qu'il tenta vainement de repousser lors de la nouvelle vie qui leur fut accordée, et qui leur promettait des temps de paix. Et finalement, il renonça à taire plus longtemps ses instincts lorsqu'il lui sembla voir la même lueur d'envie dans les yeux du cadet des Gémeaux.

Dès lors, une relation compliquée et aussi discrète que possible s'était mise en place entre les deux chevaliers, qui connurent ainsi un fragile bonheur qu'ils n'auraient jamais espéré dans leur vie de guerriers. Et Rhadamanthe songea alors avec satisfaction qu'il aurait été juste de dire que dorénavant, Kanon était _sien_.

Sauf que voilà. Kanon avait un frère. Un frère jumeau.

Le détail pouvait sembler insignifiant. D'ailleurs, au départ, Rhadamanthe n'avait même pas pensé que cela pourrait lui causer un quelconque souci. Seulement, il se trouvait que Saga était un aîné assez possessif : accablé par les remords et considérant sa nouvelle vie comme une chance inespérée, il s'était fait un devoir de renouer ses liens fraternels avec son jumeau. Inutile de dire que Kanon en avait été ravi. Et Saga ignorant tout des petites escapades de l'ex-Dragon des Mers avec un certain spectre, il n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à le monopoliser durant des jours, voir plusieurs semaines.

Il arrivait alors que Rhadamanthe se retrouve à attendre plus de cinq heures à leur point de rendez-vous habituel avant que Kanon ne le rejoigne. Il arrivait même parfois que Kanon ne vienne pas du tout. Néanmoins, il n'estimait pas utile de prévenir le juge de son absence : sans doute ignorait-il lui-même combien de temps son frère avait l'intention de le retenir.

Les premières fois, Rhadamanthe avait eu la ferme intention de passer un savon à l'énergumène qui lui servait d'amant, mais en le voyant toujours débarqué devant la porte de son appartement, l'air vaguement penaud, ses vêtements rendus collants et transparents par la pluie incessante d'Angleterre, sa détermination avait vite volé en éclats. Si bien qu'il avait gardé sa rancœur et son amertume pour lui.

Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de monopoliser Kanon et que ce dernier devait partager équitablement son temps entre le Sanctuaire, et donc son frère, et lui. Sauf qu' «équitablement» commençait sérieusement à s'assimiler à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent pour Saga. Et ça commençait à le mettre hors de lui.

C'était encore le cas cette nuit-là, où après avoir passé deux heures à attendre Kanon, le Gémeau avait finalement fait son apparition devant chez lui avec un sourire d'excuse, sa tunique trempée, ses cheveux en bataille. Sa résolution s'était une fois de plus effondrée et après plusieurs heures de réconciliation sous la couette, les deux hommes s'étaient effondrés sur le matelas du juge l'un contre l'autre, le souffle court, les yeux dans le vague.

Et étrangement, Rhadamanthe estima qu'il était peut-être temps de lui faire part de ses réflexions :

-Kanon?

-Hm? Marmonna ce dernier, sortant à moitié de son état comateux.

Le blond resserra instinctivement sa prise autour du corps du Grec :

-...Tu n'en as pas marre, parfois?

-De quoi?

-De... faire les choses comme ça. De ne jamais trouver le temps de se voir en dehors de mon appartement ou d'une chambre d'hôtel... Tu ne trouves pas ça frustrant?

Le Gémeau ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à la question. Après quoi il secoua brièvement les épaules :

-Pas vraiment, non.

La réponse ne fit qu'intensifier la confusion du juge, qui avait espéré un peu plus de réaction, voir même de fougue de la part de l'impétueux chevalier. Cela ne l'arrêta pas, par contre. Il avait encore quelques questions à poser :

-Tu as l'intention de le dire à ton frère, un jour?

-Saga? A moins qu'il ne s'en rende compte tout seul, non.

-Pourquoi?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que le Gémeau daigna traiter le sujet avec un réel intérêt. Levant les yeux au plafond, il le fixa pendant de longues minutes, immobile et silencieux, avant de soupirer avec une déception évidente :

-Parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Il pourra jamais comprendre. Et fatalement, il me demanderait d'arrêter de te voir.

Il eut un bref frisson et remonta la couette jusqu'à sa taille, puis cala sa tête contre le cou du Britannique, de nouveau prêt à sombrer dans le sommeil, bien décidé à profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait à passer ici. Mais Rhadamanthe, lui, n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire :

-Qui? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Visiblement mécontent, Kanon le dévisagea de nouveau, lui jetant un regard interrogateur :

-Si ton frère te demandait de choisir entre lui et moi, qui choisirais-tu? Précisa le juge.

A l'instant même ou il avait vu les pupilles du Gémeau se rétrécirent et son visage perdre soudain sa belle teinte halée, Rhadamanthe avait aussitôt su quelle serait sa réponse. Elle n'en fut hélas pas moins douloureuse lorsque Kanon décida de l'exprimer à haute voix, la tête légèrement baissée mais sans hésitation :

-Saga.

Et là, c'en fut trop pour le spectre qui se redressa brusquement, révolté par la rapidité et la fermeté de cette décision, puis fixa le cadet des Gémeaux avec un mélange de colère, de déception et de douleur :

-Alors à quoi est-ce que ça sert? S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi on se donne seulement la peine de continuer à se voir si ça n'a pas plus de sens que ça, pour toi?

De nouveau, Kanon ne se montra pas particulièrement expressif. Étouffant un bâillement, il se redressa à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur du juge, qu'il observa avec désintérêt. Puis finalement, il lâcha, avec une désinvolture scandaleuse :

-Sans doute parce qu'on a rien de mieux à faire. Et aussi parce qu'on arrive à se satisfaire l'un l'autre au pieu.

Rhadamanthe grinça des dents : certes, il aurait été inutile de nier que cela constituait la majeure partie de leur relation et qu'en toute honnêteté, ils se débrouillaient tous les deux plutôt bien dans ce domaine... Mais il devait bien quand même y avoir autre chose, non?

-Peut-être aussi, poursuivit le Gémeau en se rapprochant, parce que tu es la seule personne dans ce Monde à me désirer pour ce que je suis.

Vague silence. Car le juge ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter cette phrase : était-ce censé le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que le Grec avait pleinement conscience de son attachement? Ou Kanon était-il simplement en train de lui dire que c'était par pur dépit qu'il acceptait de rester à ses côtés?

Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Kanon choisit de passer ses bras autour du cou du spectre, dans un geste curieusement tendre, pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

-Mais je pense plutôt que c'est parce que malgré tout, j'arrive vraiment pas à m'imaginer recommencer tout ça un jour avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi...

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, la couette relevée jusqu'à son menton, ses cheveux azurés éparpillés contre les jambes de Rhadamanthe. Qui fixa son amant d'un air décontenancé, la sensation des bras tièdes encore vaguement présente contre sa peau, la voix lente de Kanon semblant encore raisonner dans la pièce.

Ça avait l'air d'être le bon moment, se décida-t-il alors, ayant retrouvé son contentement et une part d'exaltation. Oui, c'était peut-être le bon moment pour le lui dire, lui dire ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage ou l'occasion de faire sortir de sa bouche. Une petite phrase idiote, très courte, qui pourrait peut-être un jour faire pencher la balance de son côté...

-Kanon?

-Quoi encore?

Nouveau silence. Au cours duquel les yeux turquoise se fondirent dans ceux dorés du juge, dans une contemplation mutuelle et interminable. Et enfin, les lèvres du blond se mirent à bouger, lâchant d'une voix basse et hésitante :

-Je t'...

Le reste de la phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge, alors que ses yeux déviaient lentement vers le cadran de sa montre, posée sur la table de chevet. Kanon suivit rapidement son regard, et se figea à son tour un bref instant.

Le matin était déjà là. En d'autres termes, le temps qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de partager aujourd'hui était écoulé. Sans un bruit, ni même une parole pour l'autre, les deux dragons quittèrent le lit et se rhabillèrent avec des gestes las et imprécis, évitant de se regarder : ils s'étaient bien vite aperçus que cela rendait leurs séparations encore plus pénibles.

Kanon devait reprendre sa place au Sanctuaire aux côtés de Saga. Rhadamanthe devait retrouver son rôle de juge auprès de ses frères. Le rêve était terminé... jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Et comme à chaque fois que le spectre était le premier à partir, il glissa furtivement sa main dans les cheveux du Grec, lui demanda de verrouiller la porte puis de laisser la clé dans la boite aux lettres quand il partirait, puis quitta l'appartement une fois ses affaires rassemblées, faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner avant son départ, son cosmos rejoignant bien vite ceux de sa fratrie aux Enfers.

Et le silence retomba dans la chambre, Kanon se tenant debout, partiellement vêtu, au milieu de la pièce. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la montre que le juge avait oublié dans sa hâte : bientôt sept heures. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait être présent aux combats d'arènes de ce matin. Pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste pour sortir de la chambre, estimant qu'il lui restait encore quelques minutes à perdre. Juste le temps de se laisser retomber sur les draps un court instant, d'en ré-étudier la texture du bout des doigts, d'étirer à nouveau ses jambes nus sur le matelas, de respirer doucement l'odeur de l'oreiller de Rhadamanthe, alors qu'un inexplicable sentiment de colère et d'amertume à l'égard de Minos du Griffon et d'Eaque du Garuda montait en lui.

Alors qu'avait débuté son existence en temps que Chevalier d'Or, plus jamais Kanon des Gémeaux n'aurait pensé se qualifier d'égoïste. Il avait accepté de faire don de sa nouvelle vie, de sa dévotion et de son âme purifiée à la Grande Athéna, et rien n'aurait pu le faire revenir sur cette décision. Aussi, estimant qu'après le pardon qui lui avait été accordé, il n'avait plus à réclamer quoique ce soit pour être heureux, se montrer possessif lui semblait totalement ridicule.

Enfin... Ça, c'était avant. Avant sa fichue rencontre avec cet imbécile de spectre.


	11. La Modestie

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Pfff... Après quatre fantastiques, mais éreintantes journées à la Japan Expo, me voici de retour sur cette fic! Mon message "pré-OS" sera donc assez court, vu mon état de fatigue avancée. Mais je ne regrette rien : vivent les conventions! :)

Sinon, un immense merci à tous mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers, voici de petits messages pour les non-inscrits :

**leia26** : Houla, d'ici qu'ils trouvent un prétexte pour envoyer un chevalier et un spectre en mission ensemble... Bonne chance, les gars! XD En tout cas, un grand merci pour tes encouragements!

**Megara** : Oh, quelle merveilleuse review! Je n'ai pourtant pas vraiment fait de rapprochement avec ma précédente fic, mais si tu en as vu un, je te laisse l'apprécier! XD Je suis également ravie d'apprendre que le manque d'humour n'a pas constitué un problème critique pour toi. J'aime que Kanon apparaisse plus détaché qu'il ne l'est vraiment sur tout ce qui concerne le plan émotionnel, mais il est loin d'être aussi insensible qu'il veut le faire croire : ce veinard de Rhadamanthe finira bien par le comprendre! "smile" Encore merci pour tout! (réponse au PPS : un cosplay d'Hetalia, un de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et une tenue "normale" : y aller 4 jours, c'est la folie! XD)

**manganiark** : Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais oublié de te répondre : désoléééée! T-T Ceci mis-à-part... Des menottes? Je me suis toujours demandée si un jour, j'aurais le courage d'écrire un truc "bondage", mais... Naaan, pas pour le moment! XD Quant à une histoire "sous la douche", je vais y réfléchir! :3 Encore merci pour la review!

**nanake7884** : Hello! Bon, j'imagine que c'était une bonne soirée! XD En ce qui me concerne, je peux quand même voir Kanon en couple avec pas mal d'autres persos, mais avec Rhadamanthe, ça a quand même un petit charme en plus! :3 Par contre, de là à dire qu'il a fait exprès de se faire tuer pour profiter de la vue et du contact... J'ai du mal à le concevoir! XD Un grand merci à toi!

Bon, avant de commencer :

-J'avoue à regrets ne posséder aucun droit sur la fabuleuse série qu'est Saint Seiya.

-Repartons dans de la niaiserie pré-pubère. Parce qu'admettons-le, tout le monde ici a lu de la niaiserie pré-pubère... Et puis, ça me donne un prétexte pour écrire sur les chibi Golds U-U

-Une fois de plus, mes excuses auprès de Milo. Je crois que jamais je n'arriverais à te rendre IC...

Allez, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

**La modestie** :

-Raaaah, je laisse tomber! J'en ai vraiment trop marre!

-Il t'en aura fallu, du temps...

-Oh, la ferme!

Sur cette charmante injonction, le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol, bras croisés derrière la tête, déclenchant un soupir chez son petit camarade de Bélier : vraiment, du haut de ses dix ans, Milo restait aussi immature qu'à son arrivée au sanctuaire.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Aiolia s'énervait si souvent contre l'insupportable Scorpion. Et il s'en voulut de l'avoir réprimandé pour cela.

-Puis c'est pas de ma faute, en plus! Pourquoi il m'ignore sans arrêt?

-Parce que tu es incroyablement agaçant?

-Eh!

-Milo..., soupira de nouveau le futur Bélier avec lassitude. Si au moins tu pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux à ce point attirer l'attention de Camus, on pourrait peut-être trouver une solution.

A cette remarque, le Grec se renfrogna et détourna le regard, une joue gonflée, le visage soudain bien coloré. Et ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence à regarder obstinément ses pieds qu'il marmonna :

-J'sais pas... Il a de jolis yeux, je trouve... alors j'aimerais bien qu'il me regarde avec.

Après quoi il retomba dans un profond mutisme, les pommettes plus roses que jamais, le regard heureux malgré son évident désarroi.

Mû, lui, se contenta de hausser un des points rouges qui lui servaient de sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'essayait de lui dire son camarade. Ceci dit, la tête que tirait Milo à ce moment-là lui rappela étrangement celle d'Aldebaran lorsque le jeune Taureau transgressait les lois du Sanctuaire pour lui rapporter des fleurs du champ d'à côté.

Affaire à creuser.

Mais pour l'instant, l'important, c'était le petit Grec et ses soucis pseudo-existentiels, auxquels il se devait de mettre fin, que ce soit pour son bien ou pour les nerfs de ses autres camarades. Aussi déclara-t-il, de sa voix toujours si calme :

-Eh bien, si tu souhaites tellement qu'il s'intéresse à toi, tu devrais cesser, justement, de faire l'intéressant!

-Je fais mon intéressant, _moi_? S'exclama son interlocuteur, passablement outré.

-Tu passes tes journées à nous farcir les oreilles avec tes soit-disant «exploits», à te déchaîner sur les plus faibles que toi et à affirmer que tu vaux mieux ici que nous tous réunis! Pas étonnant que Camus ait préféré partir à la bibliothèque avec Saga! Comment veux-tu qu'il t'apprécie alors que la seule chose sur laquelle tu t'extasies, c'est toi-même? !

Ignorant le visage décomposé de son futur collègue, le Tibétain conclut finalement ses remontrances par un :

-Et un peu de modestie te ferait le plus grand bien, crois-moi!

-Même pas vrai!

-Ah, vraiment? As-tu aujourd'hui, dans ton babillage incessant, évoqué un autre sujet que ta propre personne?

-...

-...

-...Ce matin, j'ai demandé à Aioros quelle heure il était. Ça compte?

Face à cela, Mû ferma immédiatement les yeux et se massa doucement la tempe, se répétant en boucle les mêmes paroles dans son esprit : _surtout, ne pas le frapper. Surtout, ne pas le frapper. Surtout,_ …

Sentant que la migraine commençait elle aussi à monter, il jugea préférable de s'arrêter là, mais prit néanmoins bien soin de ne pas regarder son camarade lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

-Écoute, Milo... Si tu éprouves un quelconque intérêt pour Camus, c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'en te comportant de la sorte, il ne trouvera jamais l'envie de se rapprocher de toi! Au lieu de rechercher sans arrêt l'attention des autres, essaye plutôt de t'intéresser à ce que _lui_, il fait...

-Mais c'est pas intéressant, ce qu'il fait!

«Et c'est reparti...», songea le petit Atlante en levant les yeux au ciel :

-Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi! Il parle jamais aux autres!

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire le premier pas. Regarde, Saga et Aioros lui parlent et il leur répond!

-Il passe son temps à lire des gros bouquins ennuyeux!

-Eh bien, si tu le vois lire, demande-lui le titre du livre, de quoi ça parle, si ça lui plaît... Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait!

-Mais même! En plus, il se bat comme une fille!

-Je ne suis pas sûre que les femmes chevaliers apprécieraient cette remarque. De plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'il préfère la stratégie au «on-fonce-dans-le-tas» que ça en fait un mauvais combattant. Tu devrais peut-être t'entraîner avec lui, ça te serait fort bénéfique!

A cette dernière remarque, Milo plissa le nez et baissa de nouveau la tête, pris dans ce qui semblait être une profonde réflexion. Puis après un long moment, le futur Scorpion leva de nouveau ses yeux bleus sombres vers lui, animés d'un vague espoir :

-Et tu crois qu'avec ça, il s'intéresserait à moi?

-Certainement plus que quand tu fais le pitre devant lui, ça, c'est sûr!

-Bon... Je vais essayer... Merci, Mû, daigna-t-il lui accorder en détournant la tête.

-Mais de rien! S'exclama le Bélier avec un sourire radieux. Et temps qu'on en est à parler de tes prétendues «prouesses»...

-Oui?

Mû planta alors son regard dans celui de Milo et, l'aidant au passage à se relever, lui assena avec un sourire d'intense pitié :

-A mon humble avis -et je peux t'assurer que Camus le partage-, savoir réciter d'une traite les alphabets grec et latin en éructant n'est pas vraiment une capacité dont on puisse tirer une quelconque gloire, mon ami.


	12. L'Amabilité

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Me voila tout juste revenue de voyage : il n'y a pas à dire, on n'a rien inventé de mieux que les vacances! Néanmoins, je me rends compte que j'ai désormais pas mal de fics et de reviews à rattraper un peu partout! XD On va donc démarrer par la suite de ce petit recueil. Je pense aussi que j'approche de la fin, car je commence à être à cours de qualités à exploiter... J'ai démarré "la confiance" il y a quelques temps, et je ne sais même pas s'y j'arriverai à la terminer. ...Bah, on verra bien!

En attendant, un petit mot pour mes chers reviewers non-inscrits :

**nanake7884** : Moui, c'est vrai que Milo n'est vraiment pas gâté dans le fandom. Même à 20 ans, il est rare qu'on le perçoive comme quelqu'un de mature! XD Et oui, j'ai une réelle affection pour le AldéxMû "smile" Quant à frapper des gens avec un livre... Je suis sûre que ça doit faire un bien fou, mais je pense que Camus n'en viendrait jamais à les utiliser de cette manière! Encore merci à toi!

**leia26** : Si ce que tu affirmes est vrai, tu as définitivement une chance avec notre cher français! Mais j'aime trop le voir avec Milo pour t'encourager sans arrière pensée, navrée! XD Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de continuer à me suivre!

Concernant ce qui va suivre :

-Malgré mon obsession pour eux, aucun des personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiendra jamais... Damn you, Kurumada!

-Personnellement, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à imaginer Shura avec un homme (sauf Aioros), mais je ne suis pas non plus opposée à l'idée... Du coup, je laisse à chacun le soin de voir ce qu'il souhaite dans les remarques de DeathMask.

-J'ai peut-être été influencée par des expériences personnelles... Mais admettez-le : on a tou(te)s voulu réagir ainsi dans ce genre de situations!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**L'amabilité **:

-Et alors, je me disais qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble, aller louer un film et qu'on pourrait regarder tous les trois une bonne comédie romantique pour faire plus ample connaissance. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

DeathMask relâcha légèrement sa prise autour de son verre et grinça des dents. Accomplissant l'exploit de le faire silencieusement. Puis adressa un regard suppliant à Shura, assis en face de lui, qui se contenta de le fixer d'un œil dur et inflexible.

Le Chevalier du Cancer soupira : le Capricorne était son meilleur ami, après tout... ou plutôt la seule personne au monde encore capable de le supporter au quotidien. Surtout depuis qu'Aphrodite l'avait plaqué. Il estimait donc juste que pour conserver son amitié et sa présence devenue quasi-indispensable, quelques "petits" sacrifices s'imposaient parfois...

Hélas pour lui, il avait également conscience des goûts plus que discutables de l'Hispanique, notamment au niveau de ses fréquentations. Clamant haut et fort avoir définitivement renoncé à son intense, mais non-productive obsession pour la Déesse Athéna, il avait néanmoins choisi de se rabattre sur des femelles aux critères curieusement similaires : petites, sveltes, mignonnes, de bonne famille, au moins six ans de différence avec lui, souriantes et, la plupart du temps, tout bonnement insupportables.

La dernière en liste, une ravissante petite brune de tout juste dix huit ans, aussi délicate qu'un bouton de rose, était restée à ses côtés depuis maintenant trois mois. Un exploit qui s'expliquait par le simple fait que durant cette période, Shura avait, par toutes sortes de stratagèmes dont il n'était pas toujours fier, soigneusement évité de lui présenter toute personne ayant un quelconque lien avec le Sanctuaire. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune demoiselle avait fini par décréter qu'après tout ce temps, elle estimait juste et raisonnable qu'elle puisse rencontrer ses amis et collègues.

Parmi ses proches, le choix avait été plutôt réduit : Aphrodite était exclu d'office, car n'importe quelle femme se sentait insultée en voyant qu'un homme dégageait en permanence plus de charme féminin qu'elle (raison pour laquelle grand nombre de ses exs l'avaient plaqué). Camus présentait également un inconvénient majeur dans le sens où, volontairement ou non, il faisait passer toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient pour de parfaits ignares. Enfin, Saga aurait pu très bien passer auprès de cette jeune fille du meilleur monde, mais l'ex-schizophrène n'était jamais à l'abri d'une éventuelle rechute, malgré ses visites répétées chez le psychiatre. DeathMask était donc son dernier choix.

Manque de chance, cependant, car la nouvelle dulcinée du Capricorne atteignait l'ultime stéréotype de la jeune fille élevée à l'abri de tous les vices et pêchers, poussant de véritables hurlements à la simple mention d'une vulgarité, de propos grossiers, ou même d'une conversation à double sens. Tout ce que l'Italien détestait. En bref, la faire rencontrer le Cancer était risqué, voire suicidaire.

Shura s'était donc montré clair, net et concis : il y avait d'autres manières de décliner une proposition déplaisante que d'arroser son interlocuteur d'insultes, le traiter avec mépris ou encore recourir au sarcasme. Il attendait donc de l'Italien un langage irréprochable ou, à défaut, un silence total. S'il n'était capable ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, il pouvait définitivement tirer une croix sur leur amitié aux bases déjà fragiles. Une perte qui horrifiait DeathMask, même s'il se refusait souvent à l'admettre.

Il prit donc une profonde inspiration, fixa les yeux trop grands et trop brillants de la jeune fille et déclara, avec un sourire qu'il n'espérait que modérément moqueur :

-C'eût été avec un immense plaisir, charmante demoiselle, mais il se trouve qu'hélas, d'autres projets me retiennent loin de vous deux ce soir. C'est donc avec un incommensurable chagrin que je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner l'offre et de vous proposer de remettre cette soirée à une autre fois. Sincèrement navré.

La brunette, bien qu'ayant l'air vaguement déçue, lui offrit un joli sourire en affirmant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement et qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Shura, lui, poussa un soupir de soulagement et adressa un regard de pure gratitude à son ami, le remerciant silencieusement de sa remarquable prestation.

Gratitude qui s'affaissa bien vite lorsque Deathmask vida son verre et ajouta avec un sourire encore plus large, avant de se lever et de quitter précipitamment le bar :

-Et ce sans exclure le fait que ce genre de petites soirées foireuses à visionner des putains de films merdiques, je vous laisse volontiers les passer en compagnie de l'ex-meurtrier éphèbophile et accro aux objets tranchants qui vous tient actuellement la main. A très bientôt, ma chère!


	13. L'Écoute

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Ça commençait à faire un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté sur cette fic! Je m'en excuse : Outre mon job d'été, un méchant coup de déprime m'avait ôtée toute envie d'écrire pendant plusieurs semaines! ...Enfin, faut croire que ça va mieux maintenant! :) Et en partie grâce à vous : qui aurait crû que ce dernier drabble vous aurait autant plu? (pas moi, en tout cas!) Un immense merci à vous tous et toutes pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse! D'ailleurs, un petit mot pour mes reviewers non-inscrits :

**Guest** : Oups, ton pseudo n'a pas dû être enregistré... Mais oui, on ne changera jamais Deathmask! Par contre, le comparer à Mister Holmes, c'est cruel pour ce cher Sherlock, je trouve! XD Mais je vois de quelle scène tu veux parler et j'admets qu'il y a une petit similarité (même si personnellement, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé). Enfin, si ce que tu as vu dans cet OS t'a plue, tu m'en vois ravie! Merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour commenter!

**leia26** : Hello! Je pense aussi que Shura sera ravi de récupérer un peu d'attention après ce tragique incident : on compte sur toi! Merci de continuer à me lire! "smile"

**nanake7884** : Personnellement, je ne me suis pas penchée sur les raisons qui auraient poussé Aphro à larguer le Cancer : à toi de choisir! Quant à imaginer, Shura avec une bonne soeur... Ma foi, si j'étais dans les ordres, je les abandonnerai volontiers pour notre cher Espagnol! XD Sinon, ravie de voir que la chute t'a satisfaite! Encore merci!

**Mina** : Se rabattre sur une femme chevalier me semble difficile : entre Marine qu'Aiolia défendrait envers et contre tout, June qui n'a d'yeux que pour Shun et Shina, la féministe enragée... Le pauvre! Merci pour la review, en tout cas! :)

Concernant ce qui va suivre :

-En dépit de tout mon amour et mon admiration pour Kurumada-sama, il refuserait probablement de me donner des droits sur Saint Seiya! U_U

-Bon sang, j'ai réussi à donner une pseudo-profondeur à deux personnages que je déteste! O-O ...Je m'améliore? ...Non, je crois simplement que mon masochisme s'affirme U-U

-Non, non et non! Plus JAMAIS je ne raconterai cette histoire!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**L'écoute** :

-L'homme ne se réveilla alors que le lendemain matin, tard dans la matinée, et pris d'une incompréhensible et irrésistible envie de café. L'appartement était vide. Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine... très lentement... Il en ouvrit l'un des placards et là... !

Milo rapprocha davantage la lampe torche de son visage, le rayon jaunâtre renvoyant de larges ombres sous ses yeux, et contempla avec satisfaction les visages angoissés ou ennuyés de son public, tous attendant néanmoins la conclusion de l'histoire. Le Scorpion prit alors une profonde inspiration, et acheva avec un sourire terrifiant :

-...Du sucre.

Silence.

Des sourcils se haussèrent parmi les autres chevaliers. Certains se mirent même à penser que Milo les charriait et que la vraie fin était à venir, mais durent se rendre à l'évidence lorsque le Grec éteignit la lampe, la passant à Shura qui la réceptionna avec un regard interdit :

-... «Du sucre»? Répéta ce dernier.

-Ouais.

-...C'est tout?

-Ouais.

-Mais c'est complètement nul! S'écria Aiolia, pour le moins déçu de la chute.

-Mais non, au contraire! Répliqua Milo en souriant. Vous étiez tellement persuadés que la fin serait horrible que vous vous êtes fait peur tout seul en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles. Résultat, ça a bien marché, puisque vous avez flippé! Cette histoire est géniale!

-C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux..., marmonna Camus.

-Non, c'est juste nul! Insista le Lion. Bon sang, Milo, c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on se réunisse dans ton Temple pour se raconter des histoires d'horreur et tu ne prends même pas les choses sérieusement!

-Eh! Moi, au moins, j'essaye de trouver des occasions de nous réunir!

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Aioros et les jumeaux, dans ce cas? Demanda assez justement Mû.

-Ben, j'aurais bien voulu que Kanon vienne, mais je voulais qu'on se refasse une vraie soirée tous ensemble... Comme quand on était gamins et qu'on se rejoignait parfois la nuit devant un feu pour se faire peur.

Si l'explication, l'air un brin embarrassé de Milo et l'évocation de ce lointain souvenir furent chaleureusement accueillis par certains (un sourire nostalgique fleurit sur les lèvres d'Aldebaran), d'autres ne se gênèrent pas pour rester terre-à-terre . Alias Deathmask :

-Comment ça se fait qu'Aphrodite et Bouddha junior sont pas là, alors?

-Aphrodite est en mission. Et puis, Shaka n'a jamais voulu se joindre à nous pour ce genre de soirées. Trop «éloignées de la voie spirituelle», paraît-il..., renseigna Camus en roulant des yeux (bien que lui même en réalité aurait souhaité se trouver à des kilomètres de là : mais bon, ça faisait tellement plaisir à Milo...).

-Eh ben, on les emmerde! Résuma élégamment le Cancer. Allez, Shura, c'est ton tour!

-Moi? S'étonna l'hispanique. Mais je ne connais aucune histoire de ce genre...

-Tu crains! Répondit avec autant de classe Milo. Bon... Aldebaran, alors?

-M-Mais j'en ai déjà raconté une tout à l'heure! Protesta le Brésilien en s'empourprant violemment, comma à chaque fois que l'attention était porté sur lui.

-Tu t'es contenté de nous faire un résumé de _Misery_.., fit remarquer le Français en étouffant discrètement un bâillement.

-Ben quoi? C'était un bon livre..., se défendit mollement le Taureau. Et j'aurais difficilement pu faire mieux que ton histoire de tout à l'heure...

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était qu'une histoire! Se récria Camus. Il y a vraiment eu des meurtres suivis d'actes de cannibalisme après une fête païenne en Russie!

-Sérieux? !

-Génial! S'exclama le Cancer avec enthousiasme. Il faudra vraiment que tu m'emmènes en Sibérie, un jour!

-Euh... J'y réfléchirai.

-Eh bien, interrompit Mû en sentant la situation s'envenimer, puisque tu as l'air si bien parti, tu n'as qu'à prendre la relève, Deathmask!

-D'accord! S'exclama avec enthousiasme ce dernier en portant la lampe torche à hauteur de son visage. Bon, alors, c'est deux gars qui viennent d'avoir un accident de voiture en forêt...

-**AH, NON !**

L'Italien sursauta et s'interrompit aussitôt avant de se retourner brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée. Ce qui était, dans un sens, parfaitement compréhensible : après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de voir Camus du Verseau avec un visage livide perdre son calme légendaire et se mettre à hurler. Même Mû et Aldebaran eurent un mouvement de recul devant cette déroutante vision.

Bien conscient de l'effet qu'il venait de provoquer, le Chevalier des Glaces fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, avant de reprendre plus posément :

-Désolé... Mais tu me l'as déjà racontée, celle-là, et je n'ai _aucune_ envie de l'entendre de nouveau!

-Bah, pourquoi? Elle est super!

-Eh, mais je ne la connais pas, moi! S'étonna franchement Milo. ...Depuis quand t'es aussi proche de Camus? Rajouta-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne l'ai pas écoutée de mon plein gré. Mais je te rappelle que j'ai dû me taper la remontée des Enfers jusqu'ici avec cet énergumène qui voulait absolument ouvrir sa gueule pendant ce moment dramatique et solennel.

-Et ce uniquement pour déblatérer les histoires les plus malsaines qui soient..., assena Shura avec dégoût.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai! Se rappela soudainement l'Italien. Saga et Shu' la connaissent aussi, du coup!

-Et je préfèrerai ne l'avoir jamais entendue, merci! Répliqua le Capricorne en grinçant des dents.

-Ah, mais je veux qu'il la raconte, moi! S'obstina Milo, désormais curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu à ce point traumatiser deux chevaliers aussi insensibles.

-Non, crois-moi, c'est le genre d'histoires qui te ferait presque regretter d'avoir des oreilles...

-Ou une conscience, au choix.

-Euh..., marmonna Mû en s'éloignant légèrement du cercle qu'ils formaient. Pour le coup, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir en savoir plus.

Le Capricorne et le Verseau applaudirent cette décision, tandis qu'Aldebaran et Aiolia l'approuvaient en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Inutile de dire que cela ne plut pas franchement au taxidermiste auto-proclamé du Sanctuaire (titre que personne n'aurait souhaité lui prendre, de toute façon) :

-Putain, mais quelle bande de trouillards! Se renfrogna-t-il. Vous venez pour écouter des histoires d'horreur et dès qu'on dépasse le niveau des _Contes de la Crypte_, y a plus personne! On est là pour se faire peur, bordel!

-Pour se faire peur, insista Mû. Pas pour se faire subir mutuellement des années de thérapie avancée.

-Mais ils exagèrent, bon sang, c'est pas si horrible que ça! Tiens, Saga la connaît aussi, il en a pas fait tout un plat!

-Oh, oui..., ironisa Aiolia avec un sourire narquois. On parle simplement de Saga, juste le type qui possède l'esprit le plus malsain au monde... et qui ne s'en rend même pas compte lui-même.

-D'ailleurs, ajouta Camus, je tiens à signaler que Kanon n'a pas aussi bien réagi quand l'histoire lui a été contée à son tour.

Cela intéressa davantage Milo, dont la chevelure bouclée se mit à s'agiter vivement, son propriétaire se réjouissant déjà de moqueries futures envers son meilleur ami (la notion de camaraderie était plus que douteuse au Sanctuaire) :

-Détails?

-Euh..., se mit à réfléchir le Français, posant un doigt sur son menton. Comment formuler cela élégamment...?

-Il a gerbé, renseigna Deathmask, le sourire mauvais.

Curieusement, personne ne se vit troubler par le niveau de langage employé par le Cancer. Puisque, de toute évidence, la révélation eut bien plus d'impact que la formulation sur ses interlocuteurs.

Et pour cause, on ne parlait pas de n'importe qui :

-...Il a dégueulé?

-Ouais.

-Kanon. _Notre_ Kanon?

-Celui-là.

-Le mec qui est responsable de la mort de milliers d'innocents? Qui a manipulé les Dieux? Qui a causé une hécatombe de spectres aux Enfers?

-Puisque je te le dis! Bon, donc, je reprends : c'est deux gars qui viennent d'avoir un accident de voiture en forêt...

-Houla, attends! L'interrompit soudainement le Scorpion en agitant vivement les mains devant son visage. Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais passer, moi aussi.

-QUOI ?

-Oh! Fit Camus en haussant un sourcil, agréablement surpris. Ta première décision sensée depuis ta venue au Monde!

-Mais vous faîtes chier, sérieux!

-Non : **TU** fais chier, Death' ! Rétorqua Shura d'une voix dure. C'est juste censé être une soirée sympa entre nous et comme d'habitude, il faut que tu viennes tout gâcher!

-Il a raison, renchérit Mû d'un ton néanmoins plus doux. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas essayer _pour une fois_ de passer un moment ensemble sans que ça ne se termine en dispute ou en tuerie générale? Juste passer une bonne soirée, tout simplement!

Et voyant que tous opinaient de la tête avec ferveur, Deathmask éclata :

-Et puis quoi? ! Parodia-t-il en prenant une voix geignarde. Vous allez vous mettre à chialer parce que la soirée n'était pas assez niaise pour vous, c'est ça? Vous êtes pas des gonzesses, merde! Et tout ça pour une _histoire_! On va quand même pas s'engueuler parce que vous avez peur de vous pissez dessus!

Un silence glacial accueillit cette courte tirade et le Cancer se demanda un bref instant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Impression qui se renforça lorsque les six hommes autour de lui échangèrent une série de regards silencieux et particulièrement éloquents, avant de finalement hocher simultanément la tête. Même Aldebaran arborait un visage fermé. Et ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Et finalement, ce fut le maître des lieux qui se chargea d'annoncer la sentence, en tendant le bras d'un geste ferme vers la sortie du temple :

-Dehors, Deathmask.

Mine de rien, la réplique fit l'effet d'un soufflet à l'Italien, qui sentit un long frisson le parcourir : depuis quand Milo savait-il se montrer si autoritaire?

Plus déstabilisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Deathmask grimaça, un vague tressaillement lui agitant la lèvre supérieure, et articula, d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée :

-...Quoi?

-C'est pourtant clair, non? Sois tu apprends à fermer ta gueule quand il faut et on pourra éventuellement essayer de passer une fin de soirée sympa, sois tu fous le camp d'ici dans les trente secondes à suivre avant que je ne te fasse sortir à coups de pied au cul. Je te laisse choisir.

Cela eut fini d'estomaquer le Cancer, qui fut pris de la désagréable sensation qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu d'un terrain miné et que la moindre parole de travers lui ouvrirait la porte des Enfers.

Si Deathmask avait été un homme sage et raisonné, il aurait laissé ce sentiment le guider et aurait sagement gardé sa bouche close pendant la prochaine demi-heure, leur permettant à tous de conserver un agréable souvenir de ce rassemblement.

Malheureusement, les Dieux avaient fait de Deathmask un connard impulsif et orgueilleux.

Aussi, le premier acte qui lui sembla sensé fut de récupérer la lampe torche à ses pieds, puis de la broyer entre ses doigts dans un grand craquement sinistre, qui laissa l'assistance bouche bée. Sur quoi il se releva, les yeux furibonds, empoigna la bouteille qu'il avait ramené et, avant de quitter définitivement la huitième demeure, hurla un magistral :

-...Vous savez quoi? Allez tous VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! ! !

Alors qu'il tournait les talons, il entendit une flopée d'exclamations indignées en tout genre, dont les plus retentissantes furent «'Tain, t'es vraiment un cas désespéré!», «Allez, fais pas le con, reviens!» et un charmant «Va chier, Deathmask!». Et la dernière chose qu'il distingua avant de retrouver le ciel nocturne du Sanctuaire fut la douce voix de Mû qui, pour apaiser les tensions, s'était lancé dans un nouveau récit : quelque chose concernant des alpinistes égarés et traqués à mort lors d'une expédition.

Une fois à bonne distance, perdu quelque part entre les Maisons du Lion et de la Vierge, l'Italien souleva la bouteille jusqu'à sa bouche, s'en envoyant une généreuse lampée avant de se remettre à pester : cette bande d'abrutis!

Rien! Ils ne comprenaient _rien_!

Tout était si facile pour eux! Pas besoin d'extravagance, ni de petites mises en scène : la vie allait simplement de l'avant et ils la suivaient naïvement, avec la simplicité de réflexion et d'esprit qui les caractérisait tous. Ils n'avaient guère besoin d'autre chose pour être heureux, sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils arrivaient à croire que ce genre d'amitié limpide et authentique était possible entre eux... Un luxe que Deathmask ne pourrait jamais se permettre.

Lui ne pouvait avancer sans dissimulation. Là où tous les autres se contentaient de se montrer tel quel avec une facilité désarmante, il se devait d'être prudent. Car il devait rester Deathmask : Deathmask, l'impitoyable, le détestable, le démon dans sa forme la plus pure. L'homme qui ne pouvait exister qu'à travers l'horreur et la perversion. La seule personnalité à laquelle il lui était possible de se rattacher, même en cette ère de paix...

Et aucune personne possédant un tant soit peu de bon sens ne saurait comprendre que cette ignominie, cette obscure terreur qui l'entourait constamment, avait parfois besoin d'être partagée... Quand bien même cette confession s'incarnait parfois dans les histoires les plus sordides. Quand bien même il avait besoin, de temps à autres, de voir cette même horreur s'étendre à ses congénères.

«Enfin», se reprit-il en prenant une courte pause sur une des nombreuses marches, levant les yeux au ciel, «C'est comme ça, et voilà tout...» : si rien ne pouvait changer, autant en rester là. Et à la réflexion, l'abandon était une situation plutôt confortable pour un être comme lui... Tant pis.

-Des difficultés à trouver le sommeil, Chevalier?

L'Italien retint avec peine un sursaut et, en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, vit volte-face et se mit en position de combat, poings serrés, bien décidé à coller une superbe droite à celui ou celle qui avait eu l'audace de l'interrompre dans un tel moment de réflexion.

Une intention qui s'effrita bien vite lorsqu'il reconnut la petite silhouette qui lui faisait face, paisible et souriante.

Saori Kido, réincarnation actuelle de la Déesse Athéna, son aura plus lumineuse que jamais dans la clarté lunaire.

Deathmask observa, décontenancé, la Divine apparition se rapprocher et, avec une grâce irréelle, venir s'asseoir à l'endroit précis où il était affalé quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, trop surpris par la situation :

-Déesse Athéna..., marmonna-t-il en voutant brièvement les épaules dans un geste qui n'était qu'à moitié respectueux.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille hocha vaguement la tête et, tout comme l'Italien auparavant, leva les yeux vers les étoiles, se lançant dans une contemplation silencieuse. Et comme de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, le Cancer fit de même, s'installant à quelques mètres de sa supérieure et évitant soigneusement de la regarder. Une telle présence avait quelque chose de déstabilisant.

Aussi restèrent-ils ainsi pendant de longues minutes, parfaitement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Deathmask ne demande, mis mal-à-l'aise par la solennité de cette situation :

-Sauf votre respect, Déesse Athéna... Que venez-vous faire ici à une heure pareille?

-La même chose que toi, je crois. N'étais-tu pas censé passer la nuit au huitième Temple? Cela faisait des semaines que notre cher Scorpion se préparait à cette soirée...

A cette phrase, l'Italien eut la vague impression qu'il aurait dû ressentir de vagues remords pour avoir ainsi fichu en l'air les efforts discutables de Milo. Et pourtant, rien dans le ton ou dans les traits de son interlocutrice ne laissait sous-entendre un quelconque reproche. Deathmask ignora donc la remarque, choisissant de se focaliser sur un autre détail :

-La même chose que moi, vous dites?

Le sourire de la réincarnation s'affaissa quelque peu alors qu'elle ramenait un de ses genoux contre sa poitrine :

-Tu as décidé de partir, n'est-ce pas?

Deatmask ne dit rien : bizarrement, il avait le sentiment que sa réponse serait bien plus éloquente s'il gardait la bouche fermée. Et de toute évidence, Saori le comprit elle aussi, car elle poursuivit d'une voix légèrement traînante :

-J'étais en pleine réunion d'administration, il y a quelques minutes... Avec Shion.

La première réaction que cela suscita chez le Cancer fut cette interrogation : comment la demoiselle avait-elle bien pu traverser le Temple du Scorpion sans même qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence? ...Sans doute avait-elle effectué le passage au moment où Mû leur avait conté sa première histoire, un récit d'esprits et de créatures merveilleuses mais terrifiantes qu'il avait prononcé d'une voix légère et lointaine, qui les avait tous captivés (lui, en tout cas, l'avait été). Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications possibles.

-Et parfois, poursuivit-elle, ...Eh bien, parfois, j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que j'abrite l'âme d'une Déesse.

Posant une main sur sa poitrine et ignorant le regard insistant et inquisiteur que lui lançait son aîné, la jeune fille en vint à l'essentiel :

-Et les gens ont du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'après tout, je garde une grande part humaine en moi. ...Et quand bien même j'ai déjà dirigé une entreprise, diriger une armée n'a rien de similaire. Tant de vies en jeu... Tant de risques à prendre avec une seule mauvaise décision...

Elle poussa un soupir, levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel :

-Alors, de temps à autres, j'ai besoin d'échapper à tout ça... J'ai besoin de me dire que j'ai une chance de n'être encore qu'une humaine... Puisque personne ne semble comprendre que même une Déesse peut avoir besoin d'humanité.

Sur ces mots, elle se décida enfin à se tourner vers Deathmask, lui offrant un sourire si triste qu'il l'ébranla :

-C'est parfois dur d'être écouté, n'est-ce pas? ...Ou simplement entendu...

Qui ne disait mot consentait. Principale raison pour laquelle Deathmask choisit simplement de garder le silence, avec la curieuse impression que ce pincement au cœur qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis des années semblait s'estomper... Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de cette femme. Quelque chose d'impénétrable qui lui rappelait qu'après tout, elle restait encore une inconnue pour lui et pour beaucoup d'autres : rien de plus qu'un visage, qu'un symbole qu'on lui avait ordonné de glorifier et de défendre, sans pour autant qu'il en saisisse la raison.

Et pour la première fois, il lui semblait percevoir une âme derrière toute cette symbolique ostentatoire, il lui semblait voir quelque chose d'autre que la détermination sévère que lui renvoyait autrefois la statue au bouclier... Quelque chose qui ressemblait à...

...De la _gratitude_ ? !

«Non, impossible!» tenta de se raisonner l'assassin en chef du Sanctuaire : tout bonnement impossible! Qui sur cette terre serait assez cinglé pour éprouver de la gratitude à son égard? Lui, le pire enfoiré que l'ère des Hommes ai connu, celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à des êtres aussi louables que Shiryû du Dragon ou Mû du Bélier, lui qui n'éprouverait aucun remord à pousser une petite vieille dans les escaliers ou à abandonner un landau au beau milieu d'une autoroute!

Et pourtant... Il l'avait écoutée. Il s'était contenté de lui prêter une oreille attentive, d'être juste auprès d'elle quelques minutes, sans l'interrompre ni la juger. Peut-être que c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

...Et peut-être qu'en fin de compte, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait lui aussi.

Être entendu un bref instant...

-Dites, Déesse Athéna...

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-...Vous seriez prête à m'écouter, vous?

Et à cet instant, le sourire de la jeune femme fut si lumineux que l'on comprenait sans peine pourquoi même Kanon du Dragon des Mers et Sorrento de la Sirène n'avaient pas su résister à la force de cet amour divin.

-J'en serais ravie, Chevalier, s'exclama-t-elle avec un plaisir qu'elle ne chercha pas à taire.

Et elle attendit patiemment que la Cancer s'adresse de nouveau à elle, une tendresse infinie inscrite sur son joli sourire... mais qui ne resta pas bien longtemps en place, alors que Deathmask déclamait, ses traits déformés par une expression narquoise :

-Parfait! Bon, alors, c'est deux gars qui viennent d'avoir un accident de voiture en forêt...


	14. La Confiance

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Bon, mes publications sont de plus en plus espacées sur cette fic, je m'en excuse! D'ailleurs, ça ne va pas s'arranger : mon dossier ayant été accepté par le CIEP, je pars en Angleterre jusqu'à Juin prochain et je ne sais absolument pas quand (ni si) je disposerais d'une connexion internet sur place. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas non plus si je re-posterai avant mon départ, mais c'est peu probable!

Néanmoins, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui continuent à lire mes petites imbécillités! :) Mes remerciements également aux reviewers non-enregistrés :

**nanake7884** : Bof, moi, j'aime pas le café, alors ça me déstabilise pas plus que ça! XD Sinon, tu avais presque trouvé : dans l'ordre, c'était Shura, Aldebaran et Milo. Je suis heureuse de voir que la fin t'a plu, et je te remercie pour ta review! :)

**Mina** : Très honnêtement, je pense que Saori mériterait bien un ou deux cauchemars pour ce qu'elle fait subir quotidiennement à son armée, mais bon! U-U Et non, comme je l'ai déjà précisé, plus jamais je ne raconterai cette horreur... Mais merci tout de même d'avoir reviewé! "smile"

**leia26** : Houla, j'avais peur que des gens pensent comme toi alors je te rassure tout de suite : non, Saori n'essayait pas de draguer Deathmask! J'ai juste essayé de la représenter de manière à peu près réaliste, vu que je passe le reste de mon temps à me moquer d'elle! En tout cas, c'est gentil d'avoir une nouvelle fois pensé à me laisser une petite trace écrite : merci!

Bon, avant de commencer :

-Quand bien même Saint Seiya et ses personnages sont la propriété de Kurumada-sama, ça ne m'empêchera de continuer à publier ce genre de drabbles débiles et de dédier celui-ci à **Manuka** : merci pour tes adorables reviews et la confiance que tu m'as apportée! Je t'en suis très reconnaissante.

-J'encourage absolument pas l'inceste, que ce soit bien clair! Néanmoins, ça m'a toujours un peu fait rire dans les fanfics.

-Oui, personnellement, je trouve Rhadamanthe moche : il a du charme, okay, mais il est moche! (et Lost Canvas ne compte pas : quand j'ai vu sa tête de pseudo-bishonen, je ne l'ai même pas reconnu et ça m'a fait encore moins aimé cette série qu'avant -.-)

Voila, bonne lecture!

**La Confiance** :

Quelque part dans les bas quartiers d'Athènes, dans une salle presque vide d'un vieux cinéma à l'enseigne déglinguée, Kanon des Gémeaux était tranquillement assis sur un siège à la teinture délavée, mâchonnant du popcorn sans entrain. Mais lorsque les deux portes s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaitre une grande silhouette vêtue de noir, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et ce fut sans surprise qu'il se tourna vers Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, qui s'engageait dans sa rangée :

-Désolé pour le retard.

-Pas grave, le film commence dans trente minutes. Et pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui suis à la bourre!

-...Certes.

Kanon lui sourit et il vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté du sien, grimaçant devant son aspect miteux, les taches suspectes sur le dossier et la mousse qui sortait des accoudoirs :

-Tu me rappelles pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on va voir un film, on se retrouve dans ce cinéma infect alors qu'on a tous les deux largement les moyens d'aller à celui du centre?

-Bah, c'est moins cher et ils projettent les même films, répondit le Grec en reprenant une poignée de friandises. Et ici, tout le monde se fiche pas mal de savoir qui on est, ni même de ce qu'on fait!

Vrai également : au premier rang, deux jeunes filles au style vestimentaire improbable s'étaient engagés dans un langoureux baiser, ne déclenchant aucune réaction notable chez les deux autres personnes présentes à part eux, un type qui avait tout l'air d'un clochard et une petite vieille en cardigan assise non loin. Petite vieille qui semblait également se contrefoutre de la tunique antique de Kanon, ou même du bras que Rhadamanthe avait passé autour des épaules du Grec.

Pouvoir se papouiller tranquillement dans une salle obscure pendant deux heures sans craindre d'être regardés de travers, c'était un avantage considérable, le juge devait bien l'admettre.

Autant commencer tant qu'il pouvait encore voir le visage séduisant du Gémeau, d'ailleurs. Mais à peine eut-il commencé à se rapprocher des lèvres du Grec, ce dernier se mit à le questionner :

-D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que je sois arrivé le premier? T'es pourtant le type le plus ponctuel que je connaisse!

-...Si je te dis que c'est à cause de Minos, tu laisses tomber et je reprends ce que j'ai commencé?

-Bah, les bandes annonces ont pas encore démarré : j'ai bien le temps pour une petite histoire!

Rhadamanthe soupira -sachant pertinemment qu'une fois que Kanon avait une idée en tête, il ne l'abandonnait pas facilement- et se ré-installa plus confortablement, prêt à se lancer dans son récit.

Récit que l'on aurait pu retranscrire ainsi :

«-Ah, Rhadamanthe, je dois te parler!

-Euh, c'est urgent? Je suis un peu pressé, là...

-T'inquiètes, je fais ça rapide : bon, toi et moi, on est frères! Donc, on se fait confiance, pas vrai?

-Absolument pas.

-Et si j'ai quelque chose à confier, je peux donc me tourner vers toi!

-Je m'en cogne, de ta vie.

-Alors, voilà mon problème...

-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire, pas vrai?

-Donc, tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai, depuis quelques temps, un certain penchant pour mon secrétaire...

-Rune? Oui, ça fait pas loin de deux cent cinquante ans que tu gueules à tord et à travers que tu veux te le faire. Ensuite?

-Sur le plan professionnel, tu penses que c'est correct?

-...

-... Ben quoi?

-Attends, tu es sérieux? Tu as couché avec notre propre _demi-frère_ sur plusieurs siècles et tu as des scrupules à aborder ton _secrétaire_?

-Non, mais ça compte pas : tout le monde se demande au moins une fois dans sa vie ce que ça fait de coucher avec ses frères et sœurs. Nous, on a appliqué, c'est tout!

-Mais j'ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec l'un de vous deux, bordel!

-Ouais, avec toi, ça me tentait pas non plus. Mais c'est pas pareil, t'es bizarre...

-Ah, parce que c'est moi qui suis bizarre ? !

-Enfin, bref : qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-De l'inceste expérimental?

-Mais non, de Rune! Je veux dire, toi, tu couches bien avec un ancien ennemi, et t'as pas l'air d'avoir de remords! Du coup, voilà, avec un inférieur hiérarchique...

-...

-Alors?

-Bah, Eaque se tape bien un Bénou. Et très franchement, je vois difficilement comment tu pourrais perturber encore davantage ce pauvre garçon. Puis bon, ça fait bien plusieurs siècles qu'il arrive à te supporter sans envisager le suicide! Je pense que tu peux prendre le risque.

-Vraiment?

-Là, je serais prêt à te répondre tout ce que tu veux pour que tu me fiches la paix : j'ai eu ma dose de traumatisme pour la journée...

-Ah, merci, Rhadamanthe! Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance!

-Si tu le dis...»

Une fois son résumé achevé, il plongea à son tour sa main dans le paquet de popcorn, le regrettant dès qu'il inséra les friandises dans sa bouche : trop sec et trop sucré. C'était à se demander ce que Kanon avait bien pu bouffer au Sanctuaire sous-marin pour supporter ce genre d'aliments.

-Il est parfois surprenant, ton frangin! Commenta le Grec en souriant.

-Ravi que tu le reconnaisses.

-Je veux dire, 'faut quand même être sacrément secoué pour se tourner vers Rune!

-Ou pour coucher avec son demi-frère par curiosité!

-...

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas d'accord?

Kanon ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il enfourna une nouvelle poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche et se mit à fixer obstinément l'écran, sur lequel n'était pourtant projeté aucune image.

Et Rhadamanthe comprit :

-..._Non_! S'écria-t-il avec effroi.

-Si.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu as...

-Bon, que les choses soient claires : je n'ai JAMAIS dormi avec Saga autrement qu'au sens propre du terme! Mais il faut bien admettre que j'ai déjà été curieux : tu comprends, comme on est jumeaux, il y a un côté interdit plutôt excitant... Et c'est normal.

-Mais bon sang, j'ai jamais eu ce genre d'envies vis-à-vis de mes frères, moi!

-Ouais, mais toi, c'est pas pareil, t'es bizarre...

-Putain, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi!

L'ambiance déjà moyennement romantique (le cadre y étant probablement pour quelque chose) s'en trouva définitivement gâchée et Rhadamanthe se renfonça dans son siège, maudissant les Dieux pour avoir fait de lui le seul type normal au milieu d'un océan de cinglés.

Irrité à son tour, Kanon se mit à maugréer :

-Et que voulais-tu que je fasse? Que je me pointe un matin en te sortant «Oh, salut, Rhad' ! Au fait, je fantasmais sur mon jumeau quand j'avais treize ans! Sinon, on va manger un truc?» ?

-J'ai pas dit ça! Seulement voilà, quitte à ce que je le découvre, j'aurais préféré que ce soit spontané!

-Ben désolé, j'ai confiance en toi, mais pas au point de te révéler spontanément ce genre de choses!

La belle affaire, songea le juge. Le problème, c'était que pour sa part, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir pleinement confiance en Kanon.

Il fallait aussi dire que le Gémeau ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Déjà, ses expériences personnelles ne jouaient pas en sa faveur : ex-traître, manipulateur, usurpateur, et on en passait! De plus, pas une personne dans son entourage ne pouvait se vanter de connaître le fond de sa pensée. D'après ce que Rhadamanthe avait pu comprendre, Saga lui-même ne savait pas toujours déchiffrer les paroles de son frère.

Et pourtant, le Grec faisait parfois preuve avec lui d'une honnêteté déconcertante : par exemple, il ne se gênait jamais pour souligner à quel point il le trouvait disgracieux. Bon, Rhadamanthe n'aurait jamais songé à se qualifier de prix de beauté (pour reprendre les termes précis du Gémeau, il avait «le menton trop pointu, les yeux trop serrés, les mains trop grosses, la face trop poilue», ce qui lui avait valu le joli qualificatif de «disproportionné» de la part de Kanon) et s'estimait heureux d'être le destinataire des faveurs du séduisant chevalier. N'empêche, se faire traiter de gros moche par son propre amant était particulièrement vexant.

D'ailleurs, dans l'absolu, ils ne connaissaient strictement rien de l'autre! Alors oui, se balancer leurs attaques les plus puissantes à la gueule et clamser ensemble, c'était une chose, mais ça restait bien maigre pour construire une relation intime sur des bases solides. Alors finalement, si Minos voulait se taper un Balrog, ça lui semblait un bon compromis familial comparé au beau frère schizo...

Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'il réalisa que Kanon s'était de nouveau tourné vers lui, le fixant d'un air suspicieux :

-Bon, vu comme c'est parti, on peut encore rentrer chacun de notre côté, tu sais...

-Ne commence pas à jouer les jeunes filles offusquées! Soupira Rhadamanthe, déclenchant un feulement furieux chez le Gémeau. J'ai juste du mal à te comprendre, parfois. C'est tout.

-A comprendre quoi?

-Tout! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde veut se taper ses frères sauf moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais confiance alors que c'est pas réciproque, je ne comprends pas ce qu'on fout là ensemble en ce moment... Et pour être honnête, je comprends même plus pourquoi on s'engueule!

Le silence retomba si lourdement entre eux que Kanon sentit presque un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Néanmoins, pour une fois, il réussit à saisir rapidement où le spectre voulait réellement en venir. Il soupira :

-...Rhad', tu crois vraiment que je resterai avec toi si j'en avais pas envie?

-T'es bien resté treize ans chez Poséidon..., fit justement remarquer le juge.

-Ah, ta gueule! Se renfrogna Kanon, croisant ses bras devant lui avec mauvaise humeur à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

-Tu vois? On ne peut tout simplement _jamais_ savoir s'il n'y a pas d'arrière-pensée dans tes actions! Comment veux-tu que les gens -moi le premier- aient confiance en toi?

Bien qu'habitué à la langue acerbe de son compagnon, Rhadamanthe avait néanmoins tendance à oublier que Kanon, comme tout être humain, avait aussi une sensibilité. Et que même s'il s'avérait difficile de _vraiment_ le vexer, ce n'était pas non plus impossible, surtout lorsqu'on remettait ses erreurs du passé sur le tapis.

Et de toute évidence, la dernière remarque lui avait fait plutôt mal. Car il pencha la tête en avant et demeura un long moment silencieux, le regard dans le vague, la mine profondément abattue. Et même le terrible juge des Enfers ne put s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu coupable face à ce soudain changement.

Mais Kanon n'était pas non plus le genre d'hommes à s'apitoyer si facilement sur son sort. Aussi, après un long moment d'hésitation, il s'approcha une fois de plus et colla très brièvement ses lèvres sur la joue du blond, marmonnant à toute vitesse avant de détourner son visage rosissant :

-Je me sens bien avec toi, tu me fais rire et tu me plais, espèce de crétin, quand bien même tu ne sais pas me faire confiance : et j'en suis réduit à espérer que ça suffise malgré tout pour que tu continues à bien vouloir me voir! C'est bon, t'es content?

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus dans le quart d'heure qui suivit. Rhadamanthe non plus, d'ailleurs.

Déjà, parce qu'il aurait été bien incapable de trouver une réponse adaptée à l'extraordinaire aveu que venait de lui faire le cadet des Gémeaux. Ensuite, parce que la communication n'avait jamais été leur fort : résultat, il ne fallait pas compter sur des mots doux ou des excuses avec eux. Le pardon, n'en parlons même pas!

Aussi, il fit la seule chose qui lui parut sensée et suffisamment communicative pour un être comme Kanon : effaçant d'un coup la mauvaise humeur de son visage, il se rapprocha du Grec et, avec un sourire, passa de nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules, comprenant que la dispute était définitivement close lorsqu'il sentit Kanon s'abandonner à l'étreinte.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la façon la plus efficace de dire «pardon». 'N'empêche qu'elle fonctionnait plutôt bien... Et qu'ils savaient tous les deux comment l'interpréter.

Alors il se pouvait que finalement, ils ne se comprenaient pas si mal que ça. Dans une certaine mesure, ils se faisaient peut-être même confiance, après tout.

Sans doute avaient-ils juste un peu de mal à admettre que dans le fond, cette niaiserie que l'on nommait communément «amour» n'était pas totalement exempte de leur relation.

Et en fin de compte, l'idée n'était pas si déplaisante, s'accordèrent-ils à dire alors qu'enfin les lumières de la salle s'éteignait et que les premières images apparaissaient sur l'écran :

-Et puis, tu sais..., ronronna presque le cadet des Gémeaux en laissant reposer sa tête contre le cou du blond.

-Oui? Répondit doucement ce dernier, enroulant autour de ses doigts des mèches bleutées.

-Saga a jamais voulu qu'on fasse quoique ce soit sous prétexte qu'il était déjà avec Aioros à l'époque, de toute façon! Alors, oui, il a bien tenté deux ou trois fois quand il était en mode gris, mais t'inquiète, hein, ça s'arrête là!

-...

-Quoi?

-...Oh, rien, finalement. Répondit le Juge en haussant les épaules. Rappelle moi juste de casser la gueule de Minos une fois qu'on sera sortis et passe moi le popcorn, s'il te plaît.


	15. L'Intégration

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Et Joyeux Halloween! :D A la base, je m'étais dit que je me réserverai cette journée pour écrire un petit quelque chose -bien que déjà en retard- pour l'anniversaire de Rhad', mais comme je n'ai pas été fichu de le terminer à temps, je vous laisse avec ce one-shot! (Si j'arrive à finir mon OS d'anniversaire avant demain, je le posterai peut-être. Sinon, tant pis, ce sera pour l'an prochain! XD)

Autre chose : ce drabble sera le dernier de mes "moments". Avec mon nouveau boulot et mon rythme d'étude, je n'arrive plus à me fixer du temps pour écrire sur une base régulière. Il y a donc de longues périodes ou je risque de ne rien produire du tout, et de très courtes périodes ou j'enchaînerai les posts. A ce rythme-là, je trouve que ça ne vaut pas trop le coup de continuer cette série. J'en ferais néanmoins peut-être une nouvelle si l'inspiration me vient! :) Et envers et contre tout, je remercie du fond du coeur tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu cette fic et qui l'ont gentiment reviewée! Merci infiniment!

D'ailleurs, je ne compte pas rompre avec la tradition, alors voila un petit mot pour mes reviewers non-inscrits :

**Kashi** : Demande exaucée, j'espère que le résultat sera à ton goût! (si j'exploite peu Aioros, c'est parce que je suis Sagittaire, que je l'adore et que je ne veux pas lui faire subir les mêmes humiliations que les autres! XD) Merci pour la review!

**leia26** : Merci pour ta fidélité envers cette fic, cela m'a énormément touchée! Et désolée, j'aime trop Rhadamanthe avec Kanon pour songer à les séparer un jour pour une femme! XD A bientôt!

**Megara** : Rhad' a du charme, en effet... Mais navrée, il reste laid pour moi! XD D'ailleurs, j'aime bien mettre un perso que je ne trouve pas attirant avec un autre qui me fait tout bonnement rêver (pas d'inquiétude, néanmoins : jamais je ne mettrai Kanon en couple avec Kassa ou pire, Zélos! XD). Et si je t'ai croisée à la JE, j'en suis ravie! :) Pour en revenir à l'OS : pour moi, Rhad' et Kanon forment le couple le plus "awkward" que je ship, raison pour laquelle ils étaient très présents dans cette série. Et si Rhadamanthe n'était pas très poli, c'est parce que je le visualise totalement dénoué de tact et de sens social dès qu'il n'est pas dans un contexte professionnel. Mais bon, c'est ma vision des choses. Je ne qualifierai pas non plus Rhad' de "normal", comme je le dis souvent, mais comparé à ses frères, il passe assez bien dans le paysage! XD Et oui, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire finir cet OS sur une petite note tendre (dans la version de base, ça se finissait sur une nouvelle engueulade) et ravie de voir que ça t'a plu! J'ai du mal à faire un Kanon romantique, même dans des situations désespérées. Merci en tout cas pour cette looongue review qui m'a fait un grand plaisir! XD A la prochaine!

**nanake7884** : Dans mon esprit, c'en était un. Et je ne pense pas que Kanon soit masochiste au point d'insulter Rhadamanthe juste pour se faire "punir" : il est juste un peu trop franc, c'est tout! XD Aussi, j'aime bien associer Kanon avec les chats (même si je pense qu'il doit préférer les chiens) car il est assez solitaire, il aime l'indépendance, mais il a aussi ses besoins affectifs :) Dans tous les cas, merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissée sur cette fic, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir! A plus!

**SAINT ANGEL** : Par chez moi, on dit toujours qu'il n'est jamais trop tard! "smile" En tout cas, je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu me suis depuis déjà si longtemps et que mon travail arrive à te divertir! Un immense merci à toi pour cette adorable review!

Voila! Eh bien, avant de vous quitter :

-Merci à Kurumada-sama d'avoir créé tous ces personnages avec lesquels je m'amuse bien, mais sur lesquels je ne possède aucun droit...

-Merci à mes amis et leurs surprenants conseils sociaux!

-Merci à Dohko et Shion pour être ce que s'ils sont!

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

**L'intégration** :

Aioros était inquiet. Ayant pourtant affronté maints dangers et même sacrifié sa vie pour protéger sa Déesse bien aimée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher aujourd'hui de se laisser gagner par le stress et l'appréhension. Et pour cause, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion d'être invité au sein même du Palais du Grand Pope, pour un conseil privé auprès de Dohko de la Balance et de Shion du Bélier.

Autant dire que la pression était plus qu'élevée pour le Sagittaire qui, en dépit des innombrables exploits qu'il avait accompli pour le Sanctuaire, se demandait encore pour quelle raison il était le seul à bénéficier d'un tel honneur aujourd'hui.

Shion, sentant la tension grandissante, lui adressa un sourire rassurant et chaleureux, avant d'ajouter en écartant largement les bras :

-Eh bien, Aioros du Sagittaire! Pourquoi un air si contrit?

L'interpellé eut un petit sourire gêné puis, très lentement, reposa le verre de vin qui lui avait été offert et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, se décidant enfin à prendre la parole :

-Veuillez pardonner mon impétuosité, Grand Pope, mais... Ais-je fait quoique ce soit qui vous a déplu dernièrement?

L'Atlante leva ses sourcils inexistants sous le coup de la surprise, s'empressant de répondre :

-Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Chevalier, et ta fidélité envers notre Déesse a enfin été reconnue à sa juste valeur : tu es un modèle de vertu et de bravoure au sein de notre Sanctuaire, n'en doute jamais.

-...Alors, vous aurais-je un jour offenser, Chevalier de la Balance?

-Je n'en ai guère le souvenir, mon garçon! Répondit gaiement le vieux maître redevenu jeune en reposant sa propre coupe.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vous avouerai que je n'ai plus la moindre idée quant à la raison de ma présence ici...

Le silence se fit entre les trois chevaliers, les yeux églantines de l'ancien Bélier s'étant posé sur Dohko, comme pour attendre son approbation. Le Chinois attendit néanmoins un long moment avant de la lui accorder, levant d'abord les yeux au plafond avec une sorte de résignation qui fit monter d'un cran le malaise d'Aioros : quelle menace planait encore sur leur Sanctuaire bien aimé?

-Aioros du Sagittaire, reprit alors Shion. Mon vieil ami de la Balance et moi-même sommes aujourd'hui face à une situation fort délicate.

-Et nous avons toutes les raisons de penser qu'avec ton aide, nous aurons les moyens de l'affronter! Enchaîna la Balance d'un ton solennel.

Shion opina du chef et croisa alors ses mains devant son beau visage, dévisageant Aioros de son air le plus sérieux :

-...Es-tu prêt à accepter la mission que nous nous apprêtons à te confier, chevalier?

Devant une telle gravité de la part de ses deux aînés, inutile de dire que le brave Aioros n'hésita pas longtemps. Écartant son siège pour poser un genou à terre, ce fut une main sur le cœur qu'il se prosterna devant Shion, sa voix teinte d'une sincérité des plus émouvantes :

-Je serais prêt à retourner aux Enfers pour accomplir mon devoir, Grand Pope.

-Parfait, se réjouit ouvertement Shion. Voici donc ce que l'on attend toi.

Aioros se releva immédiatement, prêt à filer à la vitesse de la lumière vers le premier lieu que lui indiquerait le vénérable Bélier.

...Néanmoins, il ne s'était en aucun cas préparer à la question que lui posa le Grand Pope à ce moment précis, son regard enflammé :

-Dis-nous tout... Comment as-tu réussi à te ré-intégrer?

Le silence retomba aussi rapidement dans la pièce que le sourire du Grec s'affaissa. D'un air quelque peu hébété, il pencha la tête sur le côté et gratifia son supérieur d'un regard incertain. Mais rien n'y fit : le visage de l'Atlante garda tout son sérieux, pas perturbé le moins du Monde par l'incrédulité de son audience. Dohko de la Balance lui-même fixait la scène avec un calme désarmant.

Si bien que le Sagittaire ne put s'empêcher de demander, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres :

-...Pardon?

-Oui, tu comprends, depuis la fin des Guerres Saintes, tout le monde fait de son mieux pour reprendre un rythme de vie ordinaire.

-Un effort des plus louables, ajouta le Vieux Maître en hochant la tête.

-Seulement voilà : pour Dohko, toi et moi, tu comprendras que le décalage est beaucoup plus important : nous deux avons perdu la vie il y a treize ans...

-Et j'ai passé ces mêmes années assis immobile en face d'une cascade.

-Et encore, c'est sans parler de l'écart d'âge de deux siècles...

-Alors que toi, tu as su immédiatement te ré-adapter à une nouvelle époque et une nouvelle mentalité! Comment as-tu accompli un tel exploit?

Aioros ne répondit pas tout de suite. D'abord, il lui fallut reprendre part à la réalité et faire abstraction sur le caractère pour le moins surprenant de la situation. Une fois cela fait, il reprit place sur le siège qui lui avait été attribué, puis fixa à tour de rôle Dohko de la Balance et Shion du Bélier, mesurant ses paroles avec autant de soin que possible avant de se décider à parler de nouveau :

-...Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous répondre.

-Il n'y a pourtant rien de difficile dans notre question, Chevalier : nous souhaitons juste savoir de quelle façon tu as réussi à te ré-intégrer si rapidement.

Aioros retint de justesse une grimace : ce n'était pas tout à fait exact...

L'adaptation n'avait pas été immédiate, loin de là. Pendant plus de deux mois, il avait désespérément tenté de se faire de nouveau une place dans ce Monde qui avait décidément bien changé, sans pour autant y parvenir. Et quand bien même le Sanctuaire entier lui avait présenté excuses diverses et variées pour l'avoir perçu comme un traître pendant tant d'années, ça ne l'avait pas pour autant aidé à se rapprocher des autres chevaliers.

Enfin... Heureusement, il lui restait son précieux frère, Aiolia... Et d'un sens, c'était peut-être là que les choses s'étaient compliquées :

-Eh bien... Disons que le chevalier du Lion m'a quelque peu aidé à récupérer ma place en société.

-Et de quelle façon? S'exclama alors Dohko, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

Une nouvelle grimace se peignit sur le visage du Sagittaire : c'était précisément la question qu'il avait redouté.

Non pas que la présence d'Aiolia l'ai freiné dans sa démarche de ré-intégration : c'était plutôt le contraire. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il avait confessé auprès de lui son cruel besoin d'interactions humaines, il ne s'était clairement pas préparé au surprenant conseil que lui donna le Lion, pourtant de sept ans son cadet :

_«Raconte-leur tes exploits sexuels.»_

_«...QUOI ?!», s'était écrié le Sagittaire, mortifié d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de son jeune frère._

_«Ne joues les offusqués! Tu remarqueras très vite que le meilleur moyen d'entrer dans un groupe ou de s'insérer dans une conversation ici, c'est de parler de cul. Je te le prouve quand tu veux!»_

Et il l'avait fait. Dès le lendemain, il l'avait emmené à l'entrée du Temple du Scorpion où ils avaient trouvé en pleine discussion Milo, Kanon et Mû, devenus tous trois les compères du Lion depuis la fin de la dernière guerre. Après de chaleureuses salutations et une reprise de conversation, Aiolia attendit quelques minutes puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil entendu à son frère, ce fut sous le regard ahuri de ce dernier qu'il se mit à narrer avec un naturel effarant tout les détails de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec la jolie guerrière de l'Aigle.

Quel ne fut l'effarement du Sagittaire en constatant que, bien loin de s'offusquer devant une attitude aussi vulgaire, les trois hommes se fendirent d'un sourire de franche camaraderie, félicitant le Lion pour sa performance, allant même jusqu'à lui demander plus de précisions, avant d'enchaîner avec leurs propres aventures de la semaine, Milo en tête de liste. Et Aioros crut qu'il allait littéralement s'étouffer lorsque le Bélier, qu'il avait toujours vu comme un modèle d'innocence et de pureté, se mit à leur décrire l'une de ses aventures en compagnie de Saga, ne déclenchant rien de plus qu'un large sourire chez le Dragon des Mers, qui à son tour leur exposa ses récents exploits avec quelques ravissantes servantes du Palais du Grand Pope. Cela déclencha une admiration non-feinte au sein de son auditoire, et Aioros commença à comprendre pourquoi le cadet des Gémeaux était désormais convoité du Sanctuaire sous-marin jusqu'aux Enfers. Convoitise qui ne semblait pas déranger outre-mesure l'ex-Général.

Finalement, Aiolia donna un coup de coude discret à son frère, l'encourageant à apporter sa contribution. Il fallut cependant une bonne dizaine de minutes à l'aîné avant de se lancer, encore incertain de la démarche, mais il finit malgré tout par narrer brièvement une histoire d'un soir qu'il avait eu avec une jeune Athénienne depuis son retour à la vie, en prenant garde à ne pas mettre autant de ferveur que ses pairs dans le soucis du détail (il doutait fortement que cela les eut choqués, mais ça restait quand même particulièrement bizarre d'échanger ce genre d'informations avec des gamins qu'il avait pratiquement élevé).

Le silence qui s'en suivit lui parut atrocement pesant et l'espace d'un bref instant, Aioros se demanda si son cadet ne s'était pas payé sa tête depuis le début. Mais à son grand soulagement, l'effarement s'effaça bien vite des visages de ses auditeurs, remplacé par de vigoureuses accolades, de vifs sifflements d'acclamation, le tout suivi de diverses propositions telles qu'une invitation à prendre un verre au Temple des Gémeaux et à la soirée hebdomadaire du Bélier et du Scorpion à Athènes.

Et devant un tel retournement de situation, Aioros en était presque venu à bénir ces pratiques et ce vocabulaire qu'il avait pourtant lui-même prohibé durant de nombreuses années.

Maintenant, comment expliquer ça aux deux idéalistes qui lui servaient de supérieurs hiérarchiques et qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas la moindre idée des principaux sujets de conversation abordés par leurs jeunes pairs? Il était presque certain que Shion aurait frôlé la syncope s'il avait entendu les propos tenu par son disciple bien-aimé.

Aussi, il prit la sage décision de répondre à côté de la question :

-Eh bien... Il semblerait qu'en arborant un esprit plus ouvert et en partageant ses expériences personnelles, on obtient des résultats remarquables.

-Et cela a donc porté ses fruits pour toi? S'enquit aussitôt Dohko.

Aioros fit une fois de plus la grimace.

Oui, au début, sans nul doute, ça avait marché. Et lui-même devait bien admettre qu'il avait pris un certain plaisir à pénétrer dans un Univers aussi libre et décomplexé. Bon, ça l'avait parfois poussé à faire des découvertes pour le moins étranges: par exemple, si Shaka restait encore et toujours totalement imperméable au sujet, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Camus avait une telle expérience dans le domaine. Qu'Aphrodite avait eu en réalité davantage de partenaires de sexe féminin. Ou encore que même le gentil et timide Aldebaran était loin d'être le dernier à se lancer dans la débauche si l'occasion se présentait!

Et puis, il y avait aussi les inconvénients, le principal étant que dorénavant, il lui était impossible de considérer ses collègues comme de vertueux chevaliers, dévoués corps et âme à leur Déesse bien aimée. Ça lui avait également douloureusement rappelé que son frère n'avait désormais plus rien d'un enfant qui se devait d'être guidé à chacun de ses pas, mais était bel et bien devenu un homme qui n'aurait plus jamais besoin de lui pour vivre sa vie... Et surtout, il n'était pas particulièrement fier des pensées qu'avaient déclenché chez lui ces récentes découvertes : à sa grande honte, il ne pouvait désormais s'empêcher de considérer Kanon avec un intérêt qu'il estimait déplacé, ou encore de se demander ce que donnerait une nuit passée en compagnie de Milo...

Mais le pire avait été à venir. Car estimant que désormais, son aîné avait été remis au goût du jour, Aiolia l'avait un jour invité pour une soirée cinéma chez lui et en avait profité pour lui faire découvrir la femme qu'il estimait représenter son fantasme absolu : une actrice au corps sublime qui répondait au doux nom de Tricia Helfer.

Sur le principe, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme : Aioros lui-même devait reconnaître avoir trouvé les courbes de cette demoiselle fort attrayantes. Ce qui l'ennuya davantage, ce fut les idées pas nettes qu'elle déclencha chez lui... Et surtout le fait que désormais, il lui était impossible de croiser Shura dans un couloir sans l'imaginer vêtu d'une robe rouge. **(1)**

Et il présentait qu'il était à deux doigts d'en devenir fou...

Aussi, sans plus de cérémonies, il choisit de se lever calmement, de faire de son mieux pour ôter la nouvelle vision qui venait de se faire sa place dans son cerveau et, sans même un mot ni un regard en arrière, quitta la salle à pas lents, laissant ses supérieurs dans un état de perplexité absolu.

Et le silence retomba de nouveau :

-...Eh bien, je crois que tu as ta réponse! Lança Shion à son ami de toujours avant de se laisser retomber dans son siège.

Dohko, encore légèrement incrédule, ne tarda néanmoins pas à imiter l'ancien Bélier, croisant avec lassitude ses mains devant son visage.

-Je pensais vraiment que l'on trouverait une solution, cette fois...

-Que veux-tu? Dans le fond, je m'en doutais un peu... Je crois qu'il est définitivement trop tard pour toi et moi. Nous avons vécu avec notre temps, et nous ne pourrons pas éternellement échapper à cela.

-Je le sais... Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste, en fin de compte?

-...Eh bien, je suppose que Mû fera appel à moi pour garder Kiki lorsqu'il souhaitera être seul avec son fichu Saga.

-Et moi, je me ferais probablement inviter à déjeuner le dimanche midi par Shunreï et Shiryu, s'il se décide enfin à lui demander sa main.

-En clair, tu es relégué au rang de beau-père.

-Tu t'es regardé, papy?

Les deux hommes, pourtant considérés tous deux comme des modèles de sagesse, se jetèrent alors mutuellement un regard noir et se détournèrent l'un de l'autre.

Néanmoins, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps : il aurait tout de même fallu plus que ça pour briser une amitié vieille de plus de deux siècles. Et bientôt, les yeux noisettes rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux églantines, leurs regards parlant pour eux alors qu'ils se souriaient.

Parce qu'en dépit de cet écart qui se creusait toujours davantage, de cet isolement auquel ils s'étaient vu contraints, de cette solitude malsaine qu'ils s'imposaient à deux, ils leur restaient encore un espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Un petit détail futile qui leur donnait encore à tous les deux la force de continuer.

...Saga et Kanon auraient des rides avant eux.

**THE END**

**(1)** : Blague de nerd. Battlestar Galactica, c'est le bien!


End file.
